1, Un Jeu Dangereux
by Nynaeve-98
Summary: SUITE EN COURS, fic temporelle 1942 / Ce que j'avais craint depuis ma Première année se déroulait là, devant mes yeux. Tom, Voldemort... avait gagné. Lui qui m'avait possédée, manipulée et que dans ma naïveté, j'avais écouté et même aimé, nous avait vaincus. Cependant, je ne suis plus une enfant désormais et il nous reste peut-être un espoir...
1. Prologue

_7 Janvier 2012_ : Je commence à republier cette fiction dans sa version corrigée et parfois légèrement améliorée, pour celles et ceux qui l'auraient déjà lue, sachez simplement que cela ne change concrètement que peu de choses, mais il me semblait important de le faire...

_Disclaimer_ : Bien entendu l'univers de JK Rowling n'appartient qu'à elle-même :)

Enfin, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews durant l'écriture, elle ont façonné cette fiction autant que mon imagination. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews bien après la fin, vous m'avez rappelé pourquoi j'aime écrire (ce moment larmoyant est terminé, promis, laissons place au plus croustillant !)

**_« une fin heureuse est une histoire qui n'est pas terminée… »_ **

Cette citation tirée de _Mr & Mrs Smith_ me semblait parfaite pour vous introduire cette fiction. J'espère que bien vite vous l'apprécierez à sa juste mesure ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Prologue**

J'avançais peu à peu dans les couloirs, m'arrêtant parfois afin d'aider quelqu'un, mais ceux qui restaient étaient presque tous morts. Les survivants de la derrière phase de la Bataille s'étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, soignant les blessés tandis que d'autres cherchaient les corps de leurs amis, leurs Professeurs, leur famille. Je faisais parti de ceux-là. J'avais été incapable de supporter d'avantage le regard désespéré de ma mère. J'avais moi-même failli m'effondrer à la vue de Fred, mort, son dernier sourire figé à jamais après qu'il ait reçu le sort funeste… Mais je ne devais pas craquer. Je ne pouvais laisser tomber. Ca aurait été trahir tout ce pourquoi je me battais depuis des années, mes amis, ma famille. Je voulais que nous puissions enfin vivre, sans la peur de recevoir l'une de ses enveloppes noires maudites.

Certes, chacun de son côté combattait pour ce qu'il pensait être juste, mais nos ennemis n'avaient pas de cœur. Sinon, comment auraient-ils pu commettre toutes ces atrocités ? En jubilant parfois. L'image de Bellatrix qui appliquait le Doloris au corps sans vie de Tonks me revint à l'esprit. Elle avait cette lueur de folie dans le regard, et ce rire, tellement… inhumain.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand soudain,_ Sa_ voix retentit à nouveau à travers tout le Château, ou ce qu'il en restait.

« -Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies… »

Je m'arrêtai, figée sous le coup de l'effroi. Tout autour de moi sembla s'arrêter. Je n'entendis pas ce que Voldemort dit ensuite. Harry, mort ? Mais Harry était censé vaincre Voldemort, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne pouvait pas être mort… Il me l'avait promis, promis que tout irait bien, que quand tout serait, fini, les Mangemorts écartés, la vie reprendrait… Que je n'aurais plus jamais à voir l'un de mes proches souffrir…

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_ C'était donc ça ? Toute cette guerre pour en arriver là ? Harry mort, ma famille condamnée …

Je ne pouvais plus penser clairement, il fallait que je sois sûre… Lentement, je mis un pied devant l'autre et m'avançai jusqu'au Parc… Alors que je passais les Portes principales, le rire de Bellatrix me parvint à nouveau, me glaçant le sang. Je regardais la foule, ils étaient là, Voldemort, un sourire malsain collé sur son visage, si beau autrefois me remémorais-je, jubilait visiblement. Il avait gagné, vaincu l'Elu. L'Elu… Derrière le Mage Noir, je reconnu Hagrid, et dans se bras, le corps sans vie de Harry, les cheveux en bataille, le visage maculé de terre et de sang.

-Non ! m'entendis-je crier, voyant ma vie s'écrouler devant mes yeux.

Sans Harry, ma famille, traître à son Sang, était condamnée, sans Harry pour me protéger, je n'aurais pas le courage de me battre contre Lui…

-Harry! HARRY ! hurlèrent mon frère et Hermione, provoquant une prise de conscience générale.

Des cris, des injures retentirent tout autour de moi, mais je ne les comprenais pas. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est ce que j'avais craint depuis ma Première année. Ma rencontre avec Tom… Voldemort. Il m'avait possédée, manipulée et dans ma naïveté, je l'avais écouté, je l'avais aimé. Mais maintenant, je savais qui il était, je n'étais plus une enfant et même si je pouvais m'en sortir grâce à mon Sang, je préférais encore mourir.

Ma main effleura le pendentif que je portais. Peut-être restait-il un espoir…

Le jour où Hermione me l'avait donné me revint en mémoire…

_Le soleil tapait au dessus du Terrier, et Hermione et moi profitions d'un dernier moment de liberté avant la rentrée d'avril, et la période des examens. Assises sous un grand chêne centenaire, nous relisions tranquillement nos livres de Métamorphose. Mais Hermione semblait mal à l'aise, chose inhabituelle quand elle lisait, et je finis par lui demander ce qu'il se passait…_

_-Gin… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais… elle avait alors sortit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet de sa poche. _

_Je l'avais regardée un instant, attendant qu'elle m'explique, mais elle avait visiblement du mal à trouver les mots._

_-Ca a à voir avec Harry ? avais-je alors demandé._

_-Oui, il est possible, enfin je ne pense pas que l'on retournera à Poudlard l'an prochain… continua t-elle en fixant le récipient._

_-Mais vous n'avez pas fini vos études et maman…commençai-je mais Hermione me coupa._

_-Ce n'est qu'une supposition pour le moment, elle secoua la tête, mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à ta mère ! _

_Si son discours quelque peu décousu m'avait d'abord embrouillée, j'avais alors été vraiment très intriguée…_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avais-je demandé en tendant la main vers le flacon._

_-Une potion qui permet de… repartir quelques années en arrière._

_J'étais alors restée bouche bée._

_-Comment ?_

_-J'ai trouvé la formule dans un livre vraiment très abimé dans une librairie française… J'ai réussi à reconstituer les morceaux effacés. Une goutte pour une année. Je me suis dit que si nous échouions, il fallait que quelqu'un nous prévienne, que l'on ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs… C'est illégal, je me rends compte que …_

_-Et par quelqu'un, tu veux dire moi ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Harry te fait confiance, il t'écoutera._

_-Oh…_

_Je l'avais alors regardé ensorceler le flacon et passer une fine cordelette dans une petite anse, incrustée sur le rebord. _

_-Promets–moi que tu ne l'utiliseras qu'en dernier recours… Si tu ne peux réellement rien faire d'autre… Le temps n'est pas une chose à manipuler à la légère._

_Elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise à l'idée de me confier cette fiole_

_-Bien sûr Hermione, mais je suis certaine que ce ne sera pas utile…_

_Elle m'avait alors fait un petit sourire forcé et s'était replongée dans son grimoire._

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Voldemort qui pointait sa baguette sur Neville…

« -… plus de Répartitions au collège Poudlard. Il n'y aura plus de Maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun… »

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Les laisser mourir. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Alors, précautionneusement, je retirai le minuscule bouchon et portai le flacon à mes lèvres.

Je me sentis alors happée, emportée vers le néant. Tout autour de moi s'effaça peu à peu. Me laissant seule, perdue dans le noir, flottant doucement au milieu de nulle-part. Mais alors que la panique s'emparait peu à peu de moi, la gravité revint, m'attirant violemment au sol sur lequel je m'écrasai.

Regardant alors autour de moi, je vis, au milieu du Soleil levant, se dresser fièrement les tours de Poudlard.

Une vague de soulagement et de joie me submergea alors. Et je laissai les larmes couler librement sur mon visage. Il n'était pas trop tard. Tout pouvait encore changer… Mon frère pouvait revenir… et tant d'autres encore.

* * *

**NA** : Merci de me lire ! Pensez lorsque vous avez aimé, ou non aussi d'ailleurs, à laisser une petite review. En fin de chapitre ou en fin de fiction, elle est toujours appréciée à sa juste valeur


	2. Minerva

**Chapter 2: Minerva**

Je fixais le château depuis un moment maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir convenablement. Seul un immense sentiment de soulagement à la vue de Poudlard. Sentiment qui me disait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard… Que tout ce à quoi j'avais pu assister n'était pas encore arrivé ici…

Ma main se porta machinalement à la petite fiole qui pendait autour de mon coup… Me rappelant ce que je devais faire… Trouver Harry, Hermione et Ronald…

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers les Grandes Portes, lentement, comme pour m'assurer que tout était réel et n'allait pas disparaître. Toujours précautionneusement, je montai les marches une à une, entrant dans le Grand Hall, face au double escalier principal.

_Où est-ce que je vais maintenant ? La Salle Commune serait idéale, mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe actuel…_

Je me mordillai le coin de la lèvre, tic familier quand je me trouvais confrontée à un problème.

-Miss ? appela une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Que faites vous dans les couloirs à cette heure là ? Le petit déjeuner n'est que dans une heure… Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir…

Oh Merlin, un frisson me parcouru, cette voix m'était tellement familière, mais pourtant, quelque chose n'était pas normal…

-Mademoiselle ?

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je me retournais lentement et tombais nez à nez avec… Le Professeur McGonagall…

McGonagall fronça ses sourcils.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle soupçonneuse. Vous portez l'uniforme de Gryffondor, mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vue de toutes mes études…

Elle paraissait vraiment très intriguée sous son masque de sévérité.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le badge qui ornait sa poitrine. Préfète… Par Merlin, en quelle année McGonagall avait-elle finit ses études ? La panique s'empara à nouveau de moi, me paralysant. Que c'était-il passé avec cette potion ? Pourquoi ?

_-J'ai trouvé la formule dans un livre vraiment très abimé de la Réserve… J'ai réussi à reconstituer les morceaux effacés. Une goutte pour une année… _La voix d'Hermione résonna en écho dans ma tête…

Ma main se porta à nouveau à ma nuque, où pendait toujours le petit flacon de potion… Totalement vide… McGonagall me fixait toujours, un sourcil levé, attendant visiblement que je réponde à sa question.

-Je… Je dois parler au Directeur, m'entendis-je déclarer.

McGonagall me fixa un instant, se demandant visiblement quoi faire, partagée entre sa curiosité et son devoir de Préfète...

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix… finit-elle par déclarer à mon grand soulagement. Suivez-moi, nous allons voir notre responsable de Maison, ensuite, il décidera ou non de vous conduire au Directeur…

Nous avions parcouru un nombre impressionnant de couloirs et nous approchions lentement du tableau de la Grosse Dame, au septième étage. Mais bien entendu, nous n'allions pas dans les dortoirs, mais aux appartements de la Directrice de Maison… Enfin du Directeur comme l'avait mentionné plus tôt McGonagall...

Une nouvelle fois, ma main se referma autour du petit flacon, désespérément vide.

_Bon sang, quand McGonagall a-t-elle fini ses études ? En quelle année est-ce que je peux bien être ?_

Ma gorge était nouée, terriblement sèche et douloureuse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je boive l'intégralité de cette potion ?

Alors que je commençais à paniquer sérieusement, je vis un pan de mur s'ouvrir devant moi, de la même façon que le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse dans le Chaudron Baveur, révélant la silhouette du Directeur de Gryffondor…

A nouveau, un vague de joie momentanée me submergea, et un petit rire m'échappa malgré mon état de stress absolu… Je me tenais devant l'homme le plus susceptible de me sortir de cette situation… Vêtu d'une robe bleue roi, parsemée de petites étoiles argentées qui scintillaient discrètement à la lumière des torches, une paire de lunettes en demi-lune posées sur le bout de son nez cassé… Je regardais le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Miss McGonagall, puis-je savoir qui est votre jeune amie ? demanda t-il aimablement malgré l'heure matinale.

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je l'ai trouvée dans le Hall, elle avait l'air perdu… mon ancienne, enfin, future Professeur me jeta un regard en coin avant de continuer, plus bas. De plus, elle porte l'uniforme de Gryffondor, enfin la cravate… Pourtant j suis persuadée de ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant, que ce soit dans notre Maison ou dans une autre… Mais je peux me tromper…

Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, d'autant plus que Dumbledore me fixait intensément, et malgré tout ce que j'avais pu lire sur l'occlumencie, je savais que je n'étais pas de taille à empêcher un sorcier tel que Dumbledore de s'introduire dans mon esprit… Je tentais néanmoins de résister, ne tenant que quelques secondes avant que mes derniers souvenirs ne refasse surface, trop vifs, trop réel… Les cadavres, Fred, Voldemort, Harry… La potion… Je n'avais pas la force de lutter…

Alors que le désespoir et la fatigue s'emparaient à nouveau de moi, la pression sur mon esprit disparu, me laissant seule avec mon chagrin.

-Vous pouvez retourner à vos rondes Miss McGonagall… fit la voix, lointaine, de Dumbledore.

Peu de temps après, je me sentie poussée à l'intérieur de la pièce, où régnait une douce chaleur, qui me ramena progressivement à la réalité.

Alors que j'observais le salon dans lequel je me trouvais, le Professeur Dumbledore reparu devant moi, deux tasses fumantes à la main.

-Vous devriez boire ceci, me conseilla t-il en me tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud, que je fixai un instant. A moins que vous ne préfériez un thé au citron ?

Il me tendit sa propre tasse et un petit sourire fleurit sur mon visage.

-Non merci, le chocolat ira très bien…

Un long moment passa, moment durant lequel aucun son, à part le crépitement des braises dans l'âtre et le bruit de petites cuillères, touillant nos boissons, ne vint troubler mon mutisme.

Enfin, je senti les effets du chocolats se répandre en moi, me relaxant. Je levai alors les yeux en direction du vieux sorcier, dont la barbe était déjà d'un blanc presque parfait…

-En quelle année sommes-nous Professeur ? demandai-je de ma voix brisée.

-1942.

Je hochai la tête alors que mon malaise faisait écho en moi… L'image de Tom Jedusor s'imposant dans mon esprit.

-Est-ce que … Enfin… Je peux rentrer chez moi, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ?

-Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit impossible Miss Weasley…

De nouveau, je hochai la tête, ne voulant pas avoir plus d'explications, ne demandant même pas comment il pouvait bien connaître mon nom…

-Mais je ferais mon possible pour trouver une solution à votre… problème.

Je le regardais, reconnaissante.

-Merci.

Ma gorge se noua à nouveau, les larmes, inexplicablement inépuisées, revinrent aux coins de mes yeux, me submergeant immanquablement.

-Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie, nous parlerons quand vous aurez pu profiter du sommeil que vous méritez, mon enfant.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, je plongeais dans un long repos magique, déserté de tout rêve…

* * *

NA : Merci de me lire ! Pensez lorsque vous avez aimé, ou non aussi d'ailleurs, à laisser une petite review. En fin de chapitre ou en fin de fiction, elle est toujours appréciée à sa juste valeur


	3. La Lettre

** La Lettre**

Le Soleil tapait fort sur la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, mais je prenais le temps de savourer ma glace, protégée par un malin petit sortilège contre la température ambiante. La dernière fois que j'étais venue ici j'avais été accompagnée par Harry et Ron… Je souri tristement en regardant ma glace.

J'avais prit sur moi, depuis mon arrivée, de ne pas déprimer, enfin d'essayer, et de trouver un moyen de tirer profit de la situation en attendant que Dumbledore ne trouve la solution à mon problème, comme il l'appelait… Certes une solution s'offrait à moi, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, la laissant dans un recoin de mon esprit… J'avais connu Tom autrefois… Séduisant et manipulateur, et l'idée de retourner son propre jeu contre lui était tentante… Mais je ne pouvais que perdre, il était bien entraîné…

Le tuer peut-être ? Il me verrait surement venir… Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer non ?

-Vous désirez autre chose Mademoiselle ? demanda la voix enjouée de Florian derrière moi.

-Non merci, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, répondis-je en souriant. Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?

-Huit petites Mornilles… Mais pour vos beaux yeux, ce sera cinq… Il me fit un sourire charmeur, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'était devenu une habitude depuis mon arrivée ici, mais le blondinet ne s'arrêtait pas, puisqu'il savait que c'était l'une des rares choses qui me redonnait le sourire, du moins au début… Et puis il était joli garçon à cette époque…

Je pouffai brièvement et lui tendit une dizaine de pièces argentée. Il me regarda avant d'ajouter

-Euh… Il y en a trop là tu sais Ginny ?

-Le reste, c'est pour tes beaux yeux Flo, glissai-je sournoisement, le faisant rougir à son tour.

Le laissant planté au milieu de sa terrasse, je me retournais et regagnais le Chaudron baveur… Cela faisait du bien de sortir de temps à autre… et de rire aussi…

Je fixais le plafond de ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur, pour laquelle j'avais dû âprement batailler… Le Professeur Dippet avait en effet fermement défendu l'idée de me confier à une famille d'accueil, ou de me placer dans un orphelinat moldu, comme l'un de leurs élèves… Et ce jusqu'à ma majorité.

Mais l'idée de me retrouver entourée de monde, dans une famille, ou tout simplement avec un tas de gamins ne me plaisait guère… Cela m'aurait constamment rappelé la situation dans laquelle je m'étais involontairement et malheureusement fourrée… Indéfiniment séparée de tous ceux que j'aimais… Même aujourd'hui, qui aurait pourtant dû être l'un des plus beau de ma vie puisque j'avais enfin 17 ans, et que j'aurais aimé passer entourée de tous mes frères, de mon père, ma mère… Et même ma Grand-tante Muriel…

Un sourire triste traversa mon visage tandis que mon cœur se serrait à nouveau. Le réveil était toujours le moment le plus difficile de la journée, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite…

Je restai ainsi étendu pendant un long moment, quand un petit bruit attira mon attention vers l'unique petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Un hibou grand duc patientait derrière celle-ci. Je me redressai, très intriguée… Si je ne savais pas que les hiboux étaient parfaitement fiables, j'aurai tout de suite pensé à une erreur… Après tout, qui pouvait bien m'écrire ici ? A part ceux qui m'avaient vu le jour de mon arrivée ici, personne ne savait qui j'étais et ne me connaissait réellement…

Traversant la pièce d'un pas vif, j'ouvris la fenêtre et pris la lettre que me tendait l'oiseau. Je la fixais un instant, contemplant la fine écriture sur l'enveloppe :

_A Miss Ginny Weasley,_

_Chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur_

_Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Je fus soudain prise d'une impatiente envie de savoir ce que contenait la lettre, peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard si elle arrivait aujourd'hui… Je dépliai alors le parchemin et lu la lettre, restant perplexe un instant…

_Ginny,_

_Cette lettre va probablement te surprendre, tout comme elle me paraît à moi-même surréaliste tandis que je l'écris… Cependant, je vais essayer de rester claire dans mes propos…_

_Il y a de cela quelques jours, le Professeur Dumbledore est venu nous rendre visite à mon mari et à moi, pour nous expliquer la situation délicate dans la quelle tu te retrouves actuellement._

_Il nous a aussi apprit, et j'en reste encore ébahie, que ta mère est, enfin, sera notre fille… Comme je le disais, j'essaie de rester claire, mais ce n'est pas chose facile…_

_Il m'a fallu longtemps et j'en suis profondément désolée pour t'écrire cette lettre, mais j'espère qu'en la lisant, tu comprendras._

_La raison principale pour laquelle je l'écris, est que le Professeur Dumbledore a pensé, et nous sommes parfaitement d'accord avec lui, que tu ne devrais pas rester sans attaches dans cet … univers et c'est pourquoi nous aimerions énormément que tu viennes t'installer chez nous pour les périodes de vacances scolaires, et ce, jusqu'à ce que ton problème soit résolu._

_Accepterais tu que nous passions te chercher au Chemin de Traverse dès ce soir ?_

_En attendant ta réponse,_

_Affectueusement, joyeux anniversaire,_

_Gabriel et Idris Prewett._

Gabriel et Idris Prewett… Mes Grands-parents…

Un sentiment étrange s'était progressivement insinué en moins au cours de ma lecture et des petites gouttes salées perlaient au coin de mes yeux encore une fois.

Je n'étais plus seule.

Je me souvenais bien des récits de ma mère, qui me parlait de ses parents, quand j'étais plus petite, me racontant son enfance alors qu'elle me lisait les contes de Beedle le Barde ou m'apprenait à préparer ses fameux cookies…

Assise sur mon lit, je séchais mes larmes, fixant la lettre dans un mélange de tristesse, de soulagement et de joie naissante…

* * *

**NA** : Merci de me lire ! Pensez lorsque vous avez aimé, ou non aussi d'ailleurs, à laisser une petite review. En fin de chapitre ou en fin de fiction, elle est toujours appréciée à sa juste valeur :)


	4. Emplettes

**Emplettes**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que j'étais dans la maison de mes grands-parents et il me paraissait toujours aussi étrange de penser que j'étais ici, à cette époque. Malgré tout, un nombre impressionnant de possibilités s'offraient maintenant à moi, alors que seulement quelques semaines auparavant il ne me restait plus que deux alternatives pour échapper à la mort : fuir ou trahir.

-Ginny, chérie, tu descends ? appela la voix d'Idris Prewett depuis le rez-de-chaussée de leur grande maison.

J'avais été surprise la première fois que j'étais arrivée ici. Soit, on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de Manoir, mais cette demeure était impressionnante et je me demandais comment, au vue de cette fortune, ma famille avait-elle pu tout perdre brutalement…

-J'arrive dans une seconde, je finis de m'habiller ! criai-je en enfilant la jupe de coton blanc que ma _grand-mère_ m'avait prêtée la veille.

Ma grand-mère… C'était étrange de penser à elle ainsi. Je ne l'avais jamais connue et qui plus est, ici, Idris avait à peine l'âge d'être ma mère.

Un petit gloussement m'échappa tandis que j'ajustais le bustier chocolat qui s'accordait parfaitement avec mes yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter, mais j'adorais cet ensemble. Les moldus de cette époque avaient du goût question vestimentaire… Les robes de sorcière, elles, restaient immuables… A nouveau, un gloussement m'échappa… Penser à la mode… Comme si je n'avais aucun autre souci en tête que celui de m'habiller.

-Ginny, les boutiques ferment à midi, si tu ne te dépêches pas, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller chez Mme Guipure pour te faire une garde-robe !

-Je descends immédiatement ! déclarai-je en m'arrachant à mon reflet, me demandant toujours si mes cheveux seraient mieux attachés, ou lâches comme à mon habitude…

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions au Chaudron Baveur, ma main fermement agrippée au bras d'Idris, qui nous avait fait transplaner. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous n'étions que toute les deux, ma _grand-mère_ ayant laissé Fabian et Gedeon, mes oncles d'un an seulement, aux bons soins de leur nourrice et Gabriel étant coincé au bureau pour des formalités administratives.

Elle m'avait donc promis une matinée de shoping entre filles, à condition d'y intégrer mes courses scolaires et j'étais plus excitée qu'un Doxy tentant d'échapper au doxycide… C'était la première fois que je faisais cela et je comptais bien en profiter. En attendant de savoir quoi faire d'autre.

-Si on allait prendre un petit déjeuner pour commencer ? Tom fait les meilleurs croissants de toute l'Angleterre…

Un sourire triste m'échappa.

- Je sais… Allons-y.

Près de trois heures plus tard, alors que nous avions fini toutes les courses d'ordre scolaire, nous nous retrouvions à essayer robes, capes et chaussures dans ma boutique habituelle... Mais pas au rayon seconde-main cette fois-ci...

-Cette robe te va à ravir ma chérie…

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir de Mme Guipure, qui devait être la mère de celle que je connaissais, à en juger par ses cheveux gris et son visage familier… Ou peut-être même sa grand-mère.

La robe était simple et noire, comme toutes celles de Poudlard. Mais contrairement à celles dont j'avais l'habitude, celle-ci était neuve et non totalement délavée par les deux ou trois générations de Weasley qui l'avaient portée avant moi, la coupe était plus féminine grâce à la taille discrètement cintrée et des attaches plus ouvragées rendaient l'ensemble, sans être trop tape-à-l'œil, élégant.

-Merci Idris.

Je lui donnai un petit sourire timide en signe de reconnaissance et retournai à mon reflet, m'accordant un instant de narcissisme.

-Nous prendrons trois robes comme celle-ci, trois du même modèle pour l'hiver ainsi qu'une cape en drap de laine…

-Bien Madame, répondit le jeune vendeur qui nous suivait avant que j'ai pu protester. Vous désirez des boutons en or ou en argent ?

Idris se tourna vers moi en souriant. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

-Euh… Argent ?

De l'or ou de l'argent ? Il ne proposait même pas de bois vernis ! Merlin ces robes allaient coûter une petite fortune... Tout cela allait probablement valoir l'équivalent plusieurs mois de salaire pour mon père...

-Tu es sûre ? L'or irait bien mieux avec un uniforme Gryffondor…

-Oui oui, de l'argent, ça ira parfaitement…

-Comme tu veux, ma chérie.

Je laissai ma _grand-mère _suivre le vendeur tandis que je retournai en cabine pour me changer. Mais alors que je rajustais le laçage mon bustier, je l'entendis.

Mon sang se glaça et je me figeai dans mon mouvement.

-Les robes d'occasion sont de l'autre côté, fit une voix d'un ton quelque peu hautain.

-Merci, mais cette année je vais renouveler ma garde-robe, et je vais prendre du neuf… souffla _Sa _voix, doucereuse et terrifiante à la fois. Maintenant laissez-moi, je dois faire des essayages. Je vous appellerai s'il y a besoin de retouches…

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était sans appel, donnant clairement un ordre…

Je revoyais parfaitement son visage dans mon esprit et ses yeux, à la fois envoutants et effrayants, qui ne vous laissaient d'autre choix que d'obéir…

J'entendis un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient mais je restai immobile quelques secondes encore, le temps de me ressaisir, puis je terminai de lacer mon bustier afin de pouvoir sortir…

J'avais espéré, tout en cependant voulant absolument le voir, l'éviter… Ce fut peine perdue… A peine eu-je ouvert le lourd rideau noir de ma cabine que je tombai nez à nez avec lui. Il se trouvait à moins de vingt centimètres de moi. Tellement réel.

-Vous avez terminé ? demanda-t-il, parfaitement indifférent.

-Je… Oui.

-Très bien.

Il me fixa un instant en passant, songeur, et un frisson me parcouru… Etait-il déjà aussi bon Legilimens qu'à notre époque ?

Mais cette situation ne dura pas et il me contourna pour se rendre dans la cabine, tandis que je restais là, plantée à côté d'un étalage de robe, immobile.

Ce soir-là après le dîner où je n'avais quasiment rien mangé, prétextant être fatiguée, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les bras en croix et tentai de faire le point.

Jusque-là toute cette situation m'avait semblée irréelle. Je m'étais moi-même convaincue que tout ce que j'avais vécu auparavant n'allait pas se produire, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais ici, 55 ans avant… avant la _Fin_ et que je pouvais encore parvenir à les sauver.

Mais je n'avais pas encore retrouvé Tom. Tout ce dont je me rappelais était son Souvenir, les discussions que nous avions eues et surtout notre brève rencontre dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un souvenir tellement … _magique_ et dangereux à la fois… Un souvenir que je pensais pouvoir affronter…

Un frisson me parcouru. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Rien de tout cela n'était un jeu… Je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre.

* * *

**NA** : Merci de me lire, et n'oubliez pas, la review nourrit l'auteur =p


	5. Mon choix

**Mon choix**

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines depuis ce fameux jour à Londres.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 1er septembre 1942. Le Poudlard express accélérait peu à peu alors que je remontais les allées, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ…

J'allais suivre les conseils d'Idris et tenter de vivre aussi normalement que possible ma seconde Sixième année à Poudlard… Je me demandais encore si j'avais bien fait de révéler au Professeur Dippet que je n'avais pas validée ma précédente année scolaire… Cela m'avait paru une bonne idée trois semaines plus tôt quand nous nous étions rendus à Poudlard avec mes grands-parents… 1942 était la sixième année de Tom, l'année où il avait ouvert la Chambre des secrets… Mais maintenant que l'échéance était si proche, je commençais à douter sérieusement de mes intentions…

Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa alors que j'entrais dans ce qui devait être l'un des derniers compartiments libres de ce train…

Malheureusement, il ne le resta pas bien longtemps car alors que je faisais léviter ma lourde malle jusque sur le porte bagage, un groupe de trois étudiants, deux garçons et un fille, firent irruption et s'installèrent, comme si de rien était…

-Bonjour, je vous en prie entrez, installez-vous, je n'attends personne donc vous ne me dérangez absolument pas… lançai-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher, forte de mes années d'entraînement avec des frères sans gêne.

-C'est à nous que tu parles ? demanda le plus grand du trio, un blond, qui comme ses camarades devait être en sixième ou septième année…

-On dirait bien. A moins que tu ne vois quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans ce compartiment…

-Qui es-tu ? me questionna l'unique fille du groupe. Je ne t'ai jamais vue il me semble…

-Ginny Prewett. Je viens d'arriver.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas… railla le troisième. Sinon aucun doute, tu aurais un peu plus réfléchit avant de nous parler ainsi…

-Vraiment ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire goguenard.

-Vraiment.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant Jedusor…

Moi qui pensais que ce ne pouvait être pire.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Nous faisions connaissance avec la nouvelle… Une Prewett, répondit le deuxième garçon du trio, souriant un peu plus intensément, me faisant légèrement frissonner

Il me rappelait quelqu'un…

-Vraiment ?

Son regard se posa sur moi et se fixa un instant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser nos yeux se croiser, malgré le risque que cela représentait.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il enfin à ma plus grande surprise.

Je déglutis.

-Bien, merci.

-Mes _amis_ ne t'ont pas dérangé j'espère ?

-Non non, ça va, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Nous nous assîmes finalement tous. Tom entre moi et la fille à la peau chocolat tandis que les deux brutes qui lui servaient d'amis prirent place sur la banquette d'en face.

Alors qu'il passait son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son autre voisine, Tom commença les présentations. La fille était Andréa Zabini, parente du Blaise Zabini de mon époque sans doute, peut-être sa grand-mère, ou une tante... Quant aux garçons, ils étaient à mon plus grand désespoir Antonin Dolohov et Thorfin Rowle, deux des Mangemorts les plus, macabrement, célèbres de mon époque…

-Et toi tu es donc une Prewett, intéressant. Pourquoi n'étais tu pas à Poudlard avant aujourd'hui ?

J'hésitais un instant avant de sortir mon histoire, soigneusement préparée.

- Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup, j'étudiais aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à présent…

-Ils voyageaient, ils se sont fixés ? releva Tom.

-Non, ils sont… morts en juin.

Ma voix se brisa et je me tournai pour regarder défiler le paysage.

-Tu vas aimer Poudlard, me rassura la voix d'Andréa derrière moi.

-Tu parles, avec sa famille, elle va probablement atterrir à Gryffondor ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle reste ici Tom, cracha Antonin.

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas encore été Répartie et parce que _Je_ l'ai décidé…

Sa voix était douce, mais je sentais la menace voilée qui y pesait… Je ne savais quoi penser. Devais-je être contente qu'il me défende ou me méfier de cet étrange intérêt ?

La deuxième idée était probablement la plus sensée, mais une part de moi, que j'aurais du étouffer pour mon propre salut, appréciait qu'il eut pris ma défense.

Pestant contre cette maudite tradition qui voulait que tout nouvel élève doive passer par le Lac pour venir au château, quelques soient les conditions, je me séchai à l'aide d'un sort chauffant que j'appliquai aussi au trois quarts des élèves présents avant que Dumbledore ne vienne nous chercher dans le grand hall où nous attendions, entourés des fantômes, venus terrifier ces pauvres première années, déjà totalement angoissés pour la plupart…

Et pour la deuxième fois dans ma scolarité, je me retrouvais à traverser la Grande Salle, au milieu des regards curieux de toute l'Ecole afin de me faire Répartir…

J'attendais légèrement en retrait que tous les nouveaux aient rejoint leurs Maisons, mes pensées se bousculant dans ma tête, quand enfin j'entendis mon nom…

-…Ginevra Prewett qui intégrera la Sixième Année…

Je m'approchai alors et m'assis sous le Choixpeau…

_-Ah ah ! Voilà qui est inhabituel…_

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit._

_- Mais tu n'es pas la première que je rencontre…_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Non, mais c'est une longue histoire… Peut-être pourrais-je te la raconter une autre fois à l'occasion… Pour le moment, je dois te Répartir…_

_-Mais tu l'as déjà fait…_

_-En quelque sorte… Cependant, je vois un dilemme important en toi… Il y a beaucoup de courage et de force certes, mais aussi énormément d'ambition et la nécessité de faire tes preuves… Tu avais l'âme parfaite pour Gryffondor, mais quelque chose a changé…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionnai-je tandis que l'angoisse me gagnait lentement._

_-Quelque chose de sombre…_

_-Mais… Comment ça ?_

_-Tu corresponds très bien à Serpentard…_

_-Serpentard ! Mais… _

Une porte s'ouvrit alors devant moi… Serpentard… la Maison de Tom… La clef de tout… Mais c'était du suicide pur et simple, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne devais pas… Et pourtant…

_-Alors envoies moi là-bas…_

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Dans ce cas, c'est ton choix… __**Serpentard !**_

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit à l'exact opposé de ma table habituelle tandis que je me dirigeais, encore légèrement choquée de ce que je venais de faire, en direction de la table des Vert et Argent…

* * *

**NA : **Merci de continuer à me lire =) Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews nourrissent l'imaginaire !


	6. Serpentard

**Serpentard**

Alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'Andréa qui m'avait fait signe de la rejoindre, le garçon du train, Thorfin m'interpella à voix haute, pour que toute la table nous entende bien…

-Tu es une Sang-Pur ?

-Oui.

-Mais une Prewett…

-Aussi.

-C'est étrange que tu sois à Serpentard tu ne trouves pas ? Quand on voit toute ta petite famille amoureuse des Sang-de-Bourbes…

Il me fallut un grand contrôle sur moi-même pour ne pas lui lancer un petit Chauve-Furie de mon cru, mais je restai calme et répondit de façon détournée à sa question.

-On ne devrait pas juger les enfants sur les actes de leurs parents…

-Si tu le dis. N'empêche que tu restes une …

-Je pense que l'on a compris ton point de vue Thor, coupa la voix de Tom qui une nouvelle fois prenait ma défense… Ca devenait troublant.

Le silence s'abattit momentanément sur notre groupe tandis que nous mangions. Arrivés au dessert, Andréa décida de briser la glace.

-Comment se sont passé tes vacances Tom ?

-Fantastiques, répondit-il sur un ton mordant, et toi ?

-Mes parents ont officialisé mes fiançailles.

Elle rit

-Le pauvre ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…

Tom sourit suite à cette remarque. Probablement une blague privée que je ne comprenais pas…

-Tu devrais faire attention Andréa, nous on t'aime bien comme tu es, mais ça m'étonnerait que ton fiancé tolère tes extravagances, prévint le fameux Thor.

Décidemment, je ne l'aimais pas… Mais en effet, le pauvre n'imaginait surement pas ce qui lui en coûterait d'épouser Andréa Zabini, si j'en jugeais à la réputation sulfureuse qu'elle avait à notre époque…

Le reste du repas se déroula sur le même ton, Thor ne se lassant pas de rappeler à quiconque comment se conduire en bon Sang-Pur et surtout en bon Serpentard, la représentation parfaite que je me faisais de ces gens-là… Pendant ce temps, Andréa s'amusait à le provoquer tout en profitant de l'appui que lui donnait Tom qui semblait apprécier leurs petites joutes verbales…

Etrangement, je n'avais jamais imaginé Tom entouré d'amis et appréciant visiblement leur compagnie… Mais peut-être que comme Harry, il considérait le Château comme son foyer… Sinistre comparaison…

Chassant le cafard qui me titillait, je repris mon observation…

Tom donc, défendait Andréa, qui je le remarquais maintenant, semblait plutôt ravie de cette attention et ne cessait de le regarder sous l'œil réprobateur de Dolohov, le futur beau-frère d'Andréa si j'avais bien compris…

La fin du Festin arriva bien vite et après le traditionnel discours du Directeur, qui fut d'ailleurs bien plus long et ennuyeux que ceux de Dumbledore, Tom rejoignit ensuite les Préfets pour s'occuper des Premières années tandis qu'Andréa m'invitait à la suivre jusqu'aux cachots par des petits raccourcis qu'ils avaient découverts au cours de leur scolarité…

-_Adela Sandre._

Dès qu'Andréa eu prononcé le mot de passe, un petit pan de mur s'effaça, dévoilant l'entrée de ma nouvelle salle commune…

Comme je m'y attendais, il y avait beaucoup de vert, mais la pièce malgré sa présence dans les cachots, l'atmosphère ne semblait pas sinistre… Il y avait une sorte de lumière fantomatique qui venait d'une longue et étroite 'fenêtre' sur la gauche, à l'opposé d'une imposante cheminée.

Je m'approchai lentement de la source de la lumière, me rendant compte que nous nous trouvions en réalité sous le Lac…

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea ma condisciple qui m'avait rejointe.

-Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir parcouru une si grande distance…

-Poudlard est très mystérieux… On ne sait jamais ce que l'on va y découvrir… Tu vois, sur cette ouverture, on voit toujours de la lumière, même en pleine nuit, il y a des variations, certes, mais on peut voir à travers jour et nuit… Thor m'a dit qu'une fois il y avait aperçu le Calamar géant… Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment…

A partir de là, nous avons continué à parler de tout et de rien, enfin surtout elle, qui me racontait un tas de potins, à savoir absolument selon elle, sur Poudlard et ses occupants, mais pas grand-chose qui aurait pu servir à quelqu'un de réellement nouveau… Pendant ce temps, je profitais de ses rares moments d'inattention pour admirer la beauté de la pièce riche et froide à la fois, à l'image des Serpentards. Elle paraissait surtout très confortable. Si bien que ma camarade se laissa emporter quelques instants avant de se ressaisir et de monter se coucher…

Prétextant l'envie de rester au coin du feu, je la laissai s'éclipser et repris l'exploration des lieux à travers la Salle quasi désertée.

Et alors que j'admirais un ballet de minuscules petits poissons qui tournaient en rond au fond du Lac, la voix de Tom juste à côté de moi me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

-Relaxant n'est-ce pas ? J'apprécie aussi cet endroit.

Je tentai de ne pas afficher ma surprise quant à cet aveu et me tournai vers lui afin de répondre.

-Oui. Je crois que je vais y venir souvent cette année…

-Nous verrons… murmura-t-il, songeur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence tandis que nous contemplions ce qui s'offrait à nous, mais cela ne dura pas, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et à mon soulagement, Tom brisa enfin le silence qui s'éternisait.

-Il faut que nous parlions Ginevra.

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer étroitement mais ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, tout soulagement envolé

-Ginevra ? appela sa voix, exigeante, depuis l'un des riches fauteuils proches de moi.

Dans un lent mouvement, qui me parut portant encore trop précipité, je le rejoignis, m'asseyant face à lui sur une banquette en bois sculpté, la panique me gagnant malgré moi.

* * *

**AN:** Merci de me lire, comme toujours =) N'oubliez pas de nourrir mon imaginaire en cliquant sur le petit bouton jaune ! ^^


	7. confrontation

**Confrontation**

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. De toute façon, il connaissait probablement déjà plus de choses sur moi qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Cependant, dans un instinct de survie incohérent, je tentais de fermer mon esprit et de garder mes souvenirs et mes pensées en sécurité, protégés derrière une sorte de mur invisible. Je ne voulais pas une fois encore m'ouvrir à lui, lui dévoiler mes secrets les plus intimes et par là risquer de le voir reprendre le contrôle sur moi…

Il paraissait étrangement calme, comme s'il ne souhaitait uniquement que parler de la pluie et du beau temps à Poudlard… Mais en le regardant plus clairement, dans ce mélange de fascination et de peur qui me tenait toujours quand j'entendais son nom ou que je le voyais, je pouvais apercevoir le reflet de danger qui brillait dans ses yeux, la veine légèrement palpitante dans sa nuque et sa main qui jouait négligemment avec ce qui semblait être un petit serpent en or.

Il semblait moins sûr de lui que le reflet miroitant que j'avais rencontré dans le Chambre des Secrets… Il était pourtant le même, à quelques mois près…

-D'où viens tu ? demanda t-il finalement

-De loin…

Un sourire goguenard parcouru un instant son visage.

-Je vois… Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Etudier, trouver ma place, tout comme toi Tom…

Un ange passa tandis que nos regards ne se quittaient plus, se défiant, sans pour autant s'agresser.

-J'ai du mal à te cerner… On dirait que tu es en permanence sur tes gardes. Mais l'autre jour, sur le chemin de Traverse, tu paraissais… méfiante et en même temps…

-Que veux-tu ? l'interrompis-je en espérant amener au plus vite la conclusion de cet étrange échange.

-Savoir qui tu es.

Son ton s'était durci. Certainement s'en voulait-t-il d'avoir paru hésitant quelques secondes auparavant.

-Je te l'ai dit… Une étudiante, comme toi.

-Pas comme moi, personne n'est comme moi… murmura-t-il. Mais tu mens, repris-t-il plus fort. Je le sais…

-Et pourtant tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais bien cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

Une petite vague de soulagement et d'espoir montait peu à peu en moi… Tom se doutait de mon mensonge, mais en même temps, il ne semblait pas lire mes pensées, sinon, il m'aurait sans doute déjà confrontée… Etais-je meilleure Occlumens que je ne l'avais pensé ? Mes années passées à vouloir faire en sorte que plus personne ne puisse plus jamais me contrôler avaient-elles portées leur fruits ?

Une ombre restait encore au tableau cependant… Dumbledore avait paru tout à fait apte à voir ce qu'il voulait savoir le soir de mon arrivée. Peut-être tout simplement Tom n'était-il pas encore aussi puissant que ce que j'avais pensé…

-Non, je ne sais pas.

Cet aveu semblait lui en coûter.

-Je sais toujours tout ce que je veux savoir sur quelqu'un, mais il y a quelque chose de différent avec toi… il resta songeur quelques secondes avant de reprendre : Alors dis-moi : Qui-es-tu ? redemanda-t-il à nouveau en accentuant chaque mot bien distinctement, mettant dans sa voix le ton de la menace, ce qui me glaça le sang un instant, me faisant perdre momentanément le contrôle que j'avais sur moi-même.

Un sourire satisfait traversa son visage.

-Une survivante ?

Comment ? Comment savait-il cela alors que cinq secondes à peine auparavant, il paraissait frustré de ne rien voir dans mon esprit…

-A quoi as-tu survécu ?

-S'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas parler de ça…

Merlin, la folie me guette ! Je voudrais tellement me confier, lui raconter toute mon histoire… Mais ce serait une trahison… Un suicide pur et simple…

-Dis le moi !

Son ton se faisais pressant, agressif…

-Je ne peux pas.

Les larmes menaçaient aux coins de mes yeux alors que je sentais la situation m'échapper, mais je tentais malgré tout de garder mon sang froid.

-Qui es-tu ? cria-t-il presque, si bien que je me demandais pourquoi personne ne venait… Où a tu appris l'occlumencie ?

Alors c'était bien ça… Cette sensation oppressante dans ma tête… Il essayait mais il ne parvenait pas à percer mes défenses… Mais comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Cela me donnait cependant un avantage, et j'étais bien trop désespérée pour ne pas en profiter ...

-C'est frustrant n'est-ce pas, Tom ? demandai-je sournoisement, reprenant confiance en moi. De ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler…

-Comment …

-Qui je suis n'a aucune importance.

A voir la lueur rouge brillant dans ses yeux, je savais que je jouais avec le feu et que je risquais gros. Mais je devais tenter quelque chose, et la panique ne me rendais pas particulièrement prudente…

- Tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est si je suis un obstacle ou bien même une menace pour tes petits projets d'avenir…

Ma baguette, que je tenais à la main crépitait dangereusement, mais bizarrement, Tom ne semblait plus hors de lui. Il paraissait totalement maître de lui-même, affichant ce petit sourire supérieur qui lui donnait l'air tellement… Mais je m'égarais…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris tout à coup ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'aime les défis, déclara-t-il simplement.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Mieux. En fait, je les adore et tu viens de m'en offrir un sur un plateau d'argent.

Il sourit à nouveau tout en s'approchant de moi.

-Oh… c'est … balbutiai-je tandis qu'il se penchait vers mon visage.

Le sang battait à mes tympans quand il murmura dans le creux de mon cou…

-Je vais prendre plaisir à relever celui-ci.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma nuque et il s'en alla, me laissant seule au milieu de la salle entièrement vide. Pourquoi ce geste, avait-il conscience de ce qu'il représentait pour moi ?

Les pensées se bousculaient à une vitesse fulgurante dans mon esprit, me laissant pantelante.

Préférant ne plus réfléchir jusqu'au lendemain je rejoignis à mon tout mon dortoir, me maudissant pour mon âme Gryffondor.

* * *

**NA: **Merci pour votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas, le bonheur de l'auteur se fait en cliquant sur le petit bouton jaune =p


	8. Pressentiment

**Pressentiment**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les cours avaient commencé et que j'avais eu cette fameuse _entrevue_ avec Tom.

Trois semaine aussi qu'il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. En fait, à part durant les cours, je ne l'avais quasiment jamais vu. Ce qui était étrange si l'on considérait le fait que je passais la plupart de mes temps libres en compagnie d'Andréa et de ses deux gorilles : Antonin, qui semblait s'être donné pour mission de surveiller tous les faits et gestes de sa future belle-sœur, et cet imbécile de Thor. Ils étaient ce que Tom avait de plus proche de ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'_amis._ Visiblement, il passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Rien d'inhabituel selon ses condisciples mais là, ça commençait réellement à me rendre particulièrement nerveuse… Tom ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir oublié ce fameux soir dans la salle commune… n'est-ce pas ? On parlait tout de même du futur Voldemort, l'un des plus grands, probablement même le plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire…

A chaque intercours, chaque heure d'étude et durant la quasi-totalité des repas, il disparaissait et se rendait dans l'antre de Mme Boulon, la bibliothécaire actuelle… Tandis que moi, je restais là, à me demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir m'arriver et comment empêcher Voldemort de prendre le pas sur Tom Jedusor.

-Ginny !

Un épais volume de Métamorphose Avancée vint s'écraser juste devant moi, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Désolée, tu voulais quelque chose Andy ? demandai-je en regardant ma camarade fulminante sur le siège face au mien.

-Que tu m'aide dans le devoir commun de métamorphose que nous a donné Dumbledore ! gronda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il n'y avait pas dire, Andréa avait un caractère bien trempé pour une élève de Serpentard…

-Oh. Bien sûr, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs…

-J'ai bien vu… A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Oh, rien, on devrait s'y mettre maintenant, esquivai-je.

-Comme tu veux, mais ça devra attendre parce que là, j'ai faim et le dîner commence dans moins de cinq minutes, alors on y va…

Nous marchions tranquillement vers la grande salle en compagnie d'Elayne Trakand, une Serpentard de notre année qui trainait parfois avec Andy, sans jamais beaucoup parler. Je les suivais de près quand un étrange et mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. Quelque chose de familier et pourtant tellement étranger…

Cette sensation se dissipa cependant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et je me moquais de moi-même. A force de me monter la tête, j'avais fini par devenir totalement paranoïaque…

Une délicieuse odeur de volaille farcie m'arriva jusqu'aux narines, me mettant l'eau à la bouche. Nous arrivâmes enfin à table et nous lancèrent dans une discussion très philosophique sur les philtres d'amours…

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous passions la porte de la grande salle en riant quand un cri à glacer le sang retentit depuis l'étage supérieur, et, comme un seul homme, nous nous précipitâmes en direction de la source du grabuge…

Nous fûmes parmi les premiers arrivés sur les lieux, dans un couloir transversal qui menait au bureau du Professeur d'Enchantements.

Là, au pied du Miroir de Narcisse, gisait le corps entièrement immobile d'un garçon de Gryffondor, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de peur gravée sur le visage.

Je restais un instant figée à la vue de ce qui devait être un première année, avant de reporter mon attention sur la fille qui pleurait à côté de lui, repliée sur elle-même, la tête entre ses genoux, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

Pas moins d'une centaine d'élèves nous encerclaient à présent, chuchotant avec effroi ou excitation pour certains en désignant le Miroir de Narcisse dans mon dos.

Un frisson me parcouru de part en part tandis que je me retournais, me doutant de ce que j'allais découvrir dans la semi-obscurité environnante…

Il était là, sur le miroir, encore coulant.

Le message de l'héritier.

_La Chambre des Secrets a enfin été ouverte, l'Héritier est arrivé, ennemis de Salazar, prenez garde._

Un quart de seconde, je cru que j'allais défaillir, mais la petite Ginny n'existait plus et sans réellement savoir ce que j'allais faire, je me précipitai au deuxième étage, le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres…

Quand j'arrivais, essoufflée, à quelques pas de la porte de la pièce que je connaissais comme étant les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je ralentis le pas brutalement, ne sachant que faire… Si je voyais Tom, qu'allait-il faire ? Enverrait-il le monstre sur moi malgré que je sois une élève de Serpentard et qui plus est, une Sang-Pur ? Chercherait-il à nouveau à percer mon secret ? Pourrais-je lui résister à nouveau ?

Je me perdais peu à peu dans le flot de mes pensées, l'anxiété me gagnant à nouveau quand un son étrange me parvint depuis les toilettes, et, contre toute logique je repris ma route vers ce lieu, maudit entre tous.

Lorsque que pénétrai dans la pièce, plongée dans une demi-pénombre, je vis Tom qui me tournait le dos et regardait le socle central se refermer, tandis que les lavabos qui le constituaient se recollaient peu à peu...

Sa voix me sortit du malaise qui s'était encore une fois insinué en moi.

-Ginevra.

-Tom, répondis-je, glaciale, alors qu'il me tournait toujours le dos.

-Pourquoi suis-je à peine surpris de te trouver là ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-J'imagine que cela fait partie de ce mystère que je dois résoudre…

-Tu n'apprécie vraiment pas de ne pas pouvoir tout maîtriser, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha, m'obligeant à reculer pour ne pas me retrouver à sa portée, malheureusement, un vague mouvement de sa baguette provoqua la fermeture de la porte tandis qu'il continuait à s'approcher…

Il m'avait piégée, le dos contre la porte je ne pouvais plus bouger, seulement le regarder approcher, peur et désir se mêlant intolérablement en moi…

* * *

**NA : **Merci d'être toujours avec moi, laissez votre avis, cliquez ! ;)


	9. Etreinte

**Etreinte**

Ainsi piégée, je restai pétrifiée.

-Qui a dit que je ne pouvais _pas_ tout maîtriser ? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des miennes, au grand dam de mon équilibre mental. Sache que tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens.

Il marqua une pause comme pour accentuer la portée de ses mots.

-Toujours.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, il me dépassait d'une bonne tête au moins…

-Et tu ne feras pas exception…

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et, en cet instant, j'oubliais entièrement qui j'étais, les raisons de ma présence ici, ce pourquoi j'étais censée le haïr, vouloir le détruire… Je me contentais de me laisser emporter par l'intensité de son regard, de ce regard que j'avais tant craint et désiré à la fois…

Et avant que je n'ai pu reprendre possession de moi-même, ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes dans un geste brusque et tendre à la fois, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du maître de la situation. Mon corps réagit automatiquement, mes bras allant se refermer autour de sa nuque, j'aurais voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Les mains de Tom avaient quitté le bois de la porte pour se poser sur mes hanches sans que j'oppose la moindre résistance.

Malheureusement, il se servit de ce geste pour me repousser et profita de mon état de choc pour s'éclipser, un sourire suffisant coller au coin des lèvres en me murmurant au passage :

-J'obtiens _toujours_ ce que je désire.

Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Je me répétais inlassablement ce même mot en arrière de mes pensées… J'étais venue le retrouver pour… Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Le confronter ? Mais bien entendu, encore une fois et comme toujours, il avait eu le dessus…

Lentement, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte en bois ouvragé et me pris la tête entre mes mains tandis que mes cheveux tombaient devant mes yeux, qui fixaient le cercle de lavabos devant moi…

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas être en train de tomber amoureuse de Tom ? Si ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille, mes amis, à Harry…

_C'était Voldemort… _susurra une voix dans ma tête

Oui, c'était Voldemort, pourtant… De Tom à Voldemort, il n'y a qu'un pas… Il a tenté de tuer un élève aujourd'hui…

_Il est simplement pétrifié…_

Dans le journal, c'était bien lui… Il a pris possession de moi !

Mes mains se crispaient progressivement sur mon cuir chevelu, me faisant de plus en plus mal tandis que je me battais contre la vérité…

_Tu t'es confiée à lui… Tu ne t'es pas méfiée malgré tous les avertissements…Tu t'es ouverte, tu lui as confié le moindre de tes secrets, de tes peines…_

Il m'a manipulée…

_Il t'a offert ce dont tu avais le plus besoin, l'écoute, le réconfort, un regard sans jugement, il était ton ami… Et tu devrais t'avouer qu'au fil des ans tu aurais voulu qu'il soit un peu plus non ?_

Il était vrai que dès qu'un problème se posait à moi, je pensais à lui, j'imaginais ce qu'il m'aurait dit, et je reprenais courage et j'avançais… Je me serais giflée.

Un assassin manipulateur qui rejetait tout ce qui pouvait plus ou moins s'approcher d'un sentiment d'amour, fraternel ou passionnel… Et je trouvais le moyen d'être… d'être…

_Irrésistiblement attirée ? _fit sournoisement la petite voix qui trottait dans ma tête.

Dire qu'à peine plus d'un mois auparavant j'avais pensé pouvoir manipuler Tom… Mieux, j'avais même eu l'idée folle d'essayer de le tuer… Mon ambition était pathétique… Comment lutter contre … _Lui ?_

Il était maître de la situation, il le savait et le savourait…

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Je me haïssais moi-même pour mes sentiments. Tom avait raison, aimer, c'est être faible… Je me haïssais parce que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouloir près de moi.

Je me haïssais parce qu'il était responsable de tellement de morts et de souffrance dans ma vie, pour ma famille, pour mes amis, pour Harry. Je me haïssais pour avoir pris cette potion, potion qui aurait dû me permettre de faire échouer Voldemort, ce que je ne pouvais faire. Face à lui, je n'étais plus maître de la situation.

Je me haïssais parce qu'envers et contre tout, je l'aimais.

Cette réalité me frappa tandis que je me l'avouais pour la première fois.

Je l'aimais. Depuis des années.

Je séchai mes larmes et m'approchai d'un lavabo pour me rafraichir tandis que j'appliquais un sort à mes cheveux pour leur rendre leur pli. Je jetai un œil au miroir. A part mes yeux qui étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, je semblais aller bien.

J'affichai un sourire discret et je me rendis aux cachots, obéissant à l'ordre du Professeur Dippet qui résonnait dans le château de regagner nos Maisons respectives sans délai.

Le lendemain, je ne le vis pas de la journée. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant étant donné que les cours avaient tous étaient annulés et que tous les élèves avaient eu pour ordre de ne pas quitter leurs quartiers. Etant Préfet, Tom aurait dû être dans la salle commune pour veiller à ce que ce soit respecté…

Cependant, je devais bien admettre qu'il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir quand se produiraient les prochaines attaques…

Je passai donc la journée à étudier la Métamorphose et les Enchantements avec Andréa et Elayne, qui s'était joint à nous pour ce dernier exercice.

Ce soir-là, je restai dans la salle commune. Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il viendrait ici…

Je ne me trompais pas. Alors que minuit approchait et que les flammes diminuaient peu à peu dans la cheminée que je fixais depuis plus d'une heure, perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis l'un des portes des appartements des Préfets s'ouvrir puis se refermer fugacement.

-Tu y retournes déjà ? demandai-je en me levant.

-Ginny ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici, remarqua-t-il simplement, mais ma présence l'avait surpris, je le savais puisqu'il avait utilisé mon surnom, contrairement à son habitude…

-Toi non plus, le Professeur Dippet a donné l'ordre aux élèves de ne pas quitter leurs dortoirs, cela inclus les Préfets.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu ne risques rien…

Il ne répondit pas, mais vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, près de moi et fixa à son tour les flammes.

-Qui es-tu ?

Il me regarda. Je laissai ses yeux emprisonner les miens. Je me sentais bien. Assise près de Tom, les choses semblaient simplement… _justes_. Je m'en voulais d'avoir ces pensées. Mais il c'était la vérité. Depuis que j'avais posé le pied pour la première fois à Poudlard, tout ce qui m'était arrivé semblait m'avoir mené ici.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que je ne décide d'y mettre fin.

- Donne-moi tes mains, lui demandai-je tout en approchant les miennes, paumes vers le haut.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant d'obtempérer.

Je savourai le contact qu'il m'offrait avant de fermer les yeux et de me concentrer sur ce que je voulais lui dire de moi…

_Lucius Malefoy se moquait de moi et de l'état de mes livres… J'écrivais pour la première fois dans le journal qu'il avait glissé dans mon chaudron lors de cette entrevue… Les corps pétrifiés s'accumulaient dans le Château et je commençai à paniquer mais Tom était là, toujours… Il me promettait de me garder avec lui, qu'il ne disparaîtrait jamais… Je déprimais parce qu'il était mort, vaincu._

Je revoyais ces évènements avec une intensité trop réaliste alors même que Tom les découvrait et je me sentais peu à peu me perdre entre la réalité et mes souvenirs. Brutalement, les choses m'échappèrent et avant que je n'en sois consciente. Je ne contrôlais plus ce que je lui montrais.

_Ma troisième année, le tournois des Trois Sorciers… mon béguin pour Harry que j'encourageais avec anxiété alors qu'il disparaissait dans le labyrinthe… Harry serrant le corps de Cédric alors que je comprenais que ce dernier était mort… Peu après, j'étais enfin acceptée… j'apprenais à me défendre avec Harry … Je me battais contre les Mangemorts au Ministère…_

Tout me revenait. De plus en plus violemment alors que mes souvenirs devenaient plus récents. Je tentais de me ressaisir, de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, mais tout effort était vain.

_Alecto Carrow me tenait sous l'Imperius et je me voyais torturer un élève d'à peine onze ans qui avait le malheur d'être né-moldu… Je fuyais, trouvant refuge dans la Salle sur Demande… A nouveau, nous nous entrainions, mais cette fois-ci, tout était plus réel, le danger était à Poudlard… Harry était de retour, enfin… Mais cela annonçait la fin. La fin de tout… Colin mourrait alors qu'il était touché par un sort qui m'était destiné… Greyback s'acharnait sur Lavender… Bellatrix me lançait un Cruciatus… Lupin, Tonks … et Fred. Fred était mort. Je ne voulais pas y croire, Je ne voulais plus y croire … Finalement, Voldemort était apparu, suivit de ses fidèles. Ils entouraient Hagrid. Hagrid qui tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de … Harry. Le désespoir broyait ma poitrine mais je ne cédais pas… Il restait une possibilité._

Je voulais rompre ce lien douloureux. Tout était trop réel, encore trop présent dans mon esprit. Je luttais. Sentant que je reprenais le dessus, je me concentrais sur la scène qui avait eu lieu le jour précédent et je laissai le flot de mes sentiments submerger le lien qui s'était forgé entre Tom et Moi…

Il lâcha mes mains le premier.

Il pouvait comprendre la haine. L'amour, par contre, ne faisait pas parti de lui.

Cette nuit-là, il n'y eu pas d'attaque.


	10. Immortel

**Immortel**

_**Appartement des Préfets de Serpentard PoV Tom**_

Je m'assis sur mon lit, songeur.

Ce soir, j'avais quitté mes appartements dans l'intention de retourner à nouveau dans la Chambre de Salazar…

Après tant d'années de recherches sur mes origines, ma famille et mon héritage, j'avais enfin fini par la trouver…

Mais il avait fallu qu'_elle_fasse son apparition. Arrivée en cours de scolarité, ce qui en soit était déjà un fait suffisamment inhabituel pour être remarqué… Mais ce qui m'avait le plus intrigué dès l'instant où nous étions vus pour la première fois chez Madame Guipure, c'était un sentiment étrange qui me prenait quand je croisais son regard sans arriver à déchiffrer son esprit, sans savoir qui elle était … Mais à la rentrée, j'avais relégué cette énigme au second plan. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de découvrir où se situait la chambre et comment y accéder…

Et la veille, j'avais finalement pris possession de mon héritage et lancé le basilic contre un de ces maudits Sang de Bourbe que l'on trouve en quantité parmi les Gryffondors, accomplissant ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard.

Mais après mon premier succès, _elle_m'avait rejoint alors même que je refermais la Chambre.

J'avais perçu son hésitation, le duel qui se livrait en elle mais comme d'habitude, ou presque, je ne captais aucune de ses pensées.

La seule fois où elle avait semblé perdre le contrôle, elle avait été submergée par plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Ainsi, j'avais donc tenté de la déstabiliser…

Ce qui avait fonctionné, au-delà même de ce j'aurais pu imaginer…

J'allai ouvrir l'armoire en chêne ouvragé qui faisait face à ma porte pour chercher mon journal. J'y avais consigné une mémoire de toutes mes recherches.

Pourquoi, et comment, lui aurais-je donné une conscience propre ?

Cette pensée m'amena à nouveau à _elle._

Elle avait cédé. Rapidement, quoique un mois ne fut-ce déjà trop… et d'une manière que je n'aurais imaginée…

Elle venait du futur… c'était simplement fascinant. Un futur qu'elle aurait voulu changer. Un futur où j'étais éminemment puissant…

Une image fugace de « Lord Voldemort » qui avait traversé l'esprit de Ginny me revint. Mon n'apparence n'était plus vraiment humaine. J'étais bien au-dessus de tous. Victorieux et immortel.

Un frisson de plaisir me parcouru. Elle m'en avait probablement montré plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu… J'avais perçu à travers ce lien de legillimencie qui nous unissait une faiblesse alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, peut-être ma volonté l'avait-elle influencée…

La Compulsion était un Art que je n'étudiais que depuis la fin de l'année précédente, et cela n'était pas suffisant, même pour moi, pour en avoir une maîtrise parfaite… De plus, ce qu'elle m'avait communiqué à la fin …

J'envoyai rageusement le Journal rejoindre son étagère s'un violent coup de baguette.

~.~

_Ce _sentiment l'avait menée à la défaite. Il les avait tous mené à se soumettre, ou à mourir… Ce même sentiment qui avait conduit Mérope à se laisser dépérir, en dépit de l'enfant qu'elle venait de mettre au monde.

Et cela, jamais il ne permettrait que ça arrive.

_**Dortoir des filles de Serpentard PoV Ginny**_

J'observais le ciel brodé aux armoiries de Serpentard de mon baldaquin tout en réfléchissant. Cette nuit, j'avais dévoilé qui j'étais à celui que je connaissais comme le plus grand mage noir que l'histoire ait jamais connu. Plus que ça, je lui avais dévoilé qui Il serait…

_Par Merlin…_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en gémissant.

J'avais fait un pas en avant, mais un sentiment de culpabilité résonnait toujours quelque part en moi… Mais surtout, j'avais peur qu'_Il_me rejette.

Je revoyais la scène défiler inlassablement devant mes yeux tandis que je cherchais le sommeil. Nos mains se touchaient, nos esprits fusionnaient et je lui révélais ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il me repoussait, lâchant mes mains et nous restions là, à nous regarder. Il ne m'avait pas fui, certes, mais il n'avait rien laissé transparaître non plus.

C'est plongée dans ce regard que je m'endormis finalement pour une nuit agitée, remplie de cauchemars où je revoyais le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais contrairement à la première fois, à chaque fois, Harry mourrait et Tom prenait possession de mon dernier souffle de vie, redonnant vie à Lord Voldemort, plus puissant que jamais.

A un moment, je me réveillai, un profond sentiment de malaise me tiraillant comme au matin et je me rendormi persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ouvris les yeux le lendemain avec l'impression de n'avoir dormit que quelques instants. Mais Andréa me secouait énergiquement en pestant.

-… une attaque… Slughorn a dit qu'on devait tous descendre à la Grande Salle… criait-elle presque. Dépêche-toi ou je te promets que je te jette un sort dont tu te souviendras encore longtemps…

Le lien se faisait peu à peu dans mon esprit…

Je me redressais d'un coup.

-Il était temps, s'exclama Andréa. Maintenant habille-toi vite, il ne te reste que dix minutes.

-Oh… oui, bien sûr.

Mais malgré l'urgence visible de la situation, je pris tout de même le temps d'une douche, quoique rapide avant de passer mon uniforme. Je ne pris même pas la peine de sécher mes cheveux avant d'attraper mon sac pour suivre mon amie qui partait déjà d'un pas décidé en direction de la sortie…

-Si on arrive en retard tu as intérêt à dire que c'est de ta faute, sinon ne compte plus sur moi pour te tirer du lit le matin ! grommelait-elle alors que nous courrions presque pour atteindre la Grande Salle.

Arrivées très largement dernières à la table des Serpentards, nous n'eurent guère le choix de nos places, et c'est avec un certain malaise que je m'assis à la droite de Tom tandis qu'Andy prenait place de l'autre côté…

-Bien dormi mesdemoiselles ? demanda ironiquement Tom en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur mes cheveux, totalement en désordre et encore humides qui pendaient pitoyablement sur mes épaules. D'un geste fluide, il passa sa baguette derrière ma nuque en frôlant ma peau imperceptiblement. Je frissonnai malgré le souffle chaud qui parcourrait mes cheveux, séchant et relevant mes cheveux en un chignon ample mais ordonné qui laissait deux mèches lisses encadrer mon visage.

-Joli, fit Antonin, appréciateur.

Je regardai Tom qui me fit un mince sourire, me faisant momentanément oublier les raisons de notre présence ici. Mais cet échange ne dura que l'instant d'une seconde et nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir le Professeur Dippet monter sur une petite estrade, levant les mains pour appeler au silence.

-Bonjour à tous.

-Bonjour Professeur, répondit la salle en écho.

Il y avait plus de discipline qu'à l'époque de Dumbledore.

-Comme vous l'on apprit vos directeurs de Maisons, il fit un bref signe en direction de ses collègues, une autre attaque à eue lieu cette nuit malgré l'interdiction formelle qui vous avait été donnée de ne pas quitter vos dortoirs…  
Marcus Londubat a en effet subit le sort que son camarde de première année à Gryffondor et se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie de l'Ecole.

Je me tendis et regardai rapidement Tom qui restait impassible. Une brève déception s'empara de moi avant que je ne revienne à la réalité…

-… L'interdiction formelle de quitter vos dortoirs en dehors des heures de cours est donc maintenue et les Préfets et leurs directeurs de maisons se devront de redoubler de vigilance.  
Qui plus est, tous les déplacements qui se feront dans la journée devront être encadrés par vos Professeurs qui vous emmèneront d'une classe à l'autre et vos heures d'études auront lieu selon votre choix en salle de travail ou à la Bibliothèque…

Une scène similaire me revint en mémoire. C'était après l'attaque de Colin, à la place du Professeur Dippet se trouvait Dumbledore et dans le rôle de Tom, c'était moi…

La main de Tom saisissant la mienne me ramena à la réalité. Nous nous regardâmes. Un bref sourire triomphant éclaira son visage, il avait perçu mes pensées.

De nouveau, il était maître de la situation.

Cet étrange statu quo entre Tom et moi dura presque deux mois. Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cette nuit où je lui avais ouvert mon esprit de manière irréversible. Cependant, il semblait toujours avoir un œil sur moi et tous semblaient considérer que nous formions un couple. A notre façon.

Nous n'avions jamais échangé le moindre baiser depuis l'attaque du petit Gryffondor et même si il était presque tout le temps près de moi, le seul véritable contact physique que nous avions eu durant cette période remontait à ce pluvieux dimanche de novembre où les trois quarts des Serpentards se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune…

Ce jour là, un septième année, Augustus Rookwood, auquel je n'avais parlé qu'à deux occasions m'avait proposé de l'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée deux semaines plus tard…

Tom qui observait la scène, assis avec Thor, Antonin et quelques autres futurs Mangemorts en puissance, s'était alors approché et, dans un geste très possessif, avait passé un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui avant de déclarer que j'avais déjà un engagement pour ce jour-là… Rookwood n'avait particulièrement apprécié d'être évincé de la sorte, mais Tom avait déjà une forte réputation dans sa Maison…

Ca avait été notre dernier vrai contact.

Pendant ce temps, l'ambiance au château était morose, car, malgré toutes les mesures prisent par le Directeur, trois nouveaux élèves avaient été attaqués et bien entendu, l'Ecole était le cœur d'une bataille ouverte avec les autorités du Ministère…

Mais au milieu de tout cela, la vie continuait. Les cours, les examens, les repas… Chacun essayant d'oublier qu'il pourrait être le prochain à être pétrifié…

C'est pour cela, que trois jours avant la fameuse sortie au village, le Directeur avait fait une nouvelle déclaration alors que le dîner allait commencer. Le tintement métallique d'un couvert sur du cristal s'était fait entendre, interrompant les rares discutions. La quatrième attaque avait eue lieu l'avant-veille et l'excitation qui avait jusqu'alors semblé agiter les élèves s'était muée en peur panique…

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, le Directeur a une annonce importante à vous faire déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire apaisant…

Le petit Professeur Dippet s'était donc avancé sur son estrade.

-Bonsoir à tous ! commença-t-il de sa voix rendue tremblante par l'âge. Vous avez vécu ces derniers mois des épreuves dont je ne dirai rien de plus ce soir. Mais pour fêter dignement les fêtes qui approchent et égayer quelque peu ce vieux château, vos professeurs et moi avons décidé d'organiser une grande soirée de Noël avant le départ en vacances.

Un grand brouhaha appréciateur traversa la salle. Le Directeur leva les mains pour faire revenir le silence.

-Vous pourrez donc profiter de ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter une tenue digne de l'occasion si vous n'en avez pas encore. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

Des applaudissements remplirent alors la salle et le dîner commença dans un doux bruit de fond, une ambiance presque normale enfin retrouvée…

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans une boutique de robes de soirée sorcière en compagnie d'Elayne et Andréa…

-Noir serait beaucoup mieux je crois, Tom est brun, il a les yeux noirs et il ne porte quasiment que de cette couleur ! argumenta Elayne.

-C'est parce qu'il porte toujours son uniforme ! répliqua Andy qui commençait à fulminer.

-Peut-être que… tentai-je une nouvelle fois.

-Peut-être parce qu'il est noir justement…

-Mais bien sûr et après tu vas me dire que le noir est une couleur qui sort de l'ordinaire et qu'absolument personne n'en portera ce soir-là !

-Les filles…

-Parce que bien entendu vert et argent c'est plus original ?

-C'est… Rrrrrah !

-Les filles !

Andy et Elayne se tournèrent brusquement vers moi comme si elles se rendaient tout juste compte de ma présence.

-Peut-être que vous voudriez mon avis… J'avais cru comprendre que c'était de moi dont il était question…

Aucune réponse.

-Parce que premièrement, il s'agit tout de même de ce que_je_vais porter … et ensuite, Tom ne m'a pas invitée au Bal.

-C'est évident qu'il va t'inviter !

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr… et pour la robe…

-J'ai déjà choisi. Et si vous aviez cessé deux secondes vos gamineries vous l'auriez su !

-On peut la voir alors ?

-Non, elle est déjà emballée.

-Mais…

-Je vous laisse choisir vos robes tranquillement, je dois retrouver Tom aux Trois Balais…

Les laissant muettes, je poussai la petite porte de la boutique et m'en allai dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard.

Il régnait un froid glacial ce jour-là et malgré l'épaisseur de ma cape dont j'avais rabattue la capuche jusque devant mes yeux, j'eu besoin de me lancer un sort de réchauffement. Mais alors que je transférais mon paquet sous mon bras gauche pour lancer le sort, il glissa et s'ouvrit sur le sol, le couvercle fut emporté par le vent tandis que je tentais de ramasser la robe avant que le reste du paquet ne subisse le même sort et que la neige s'incruste dans le précieux tissu…

Je finissais de recouvrir la tenue avec le papier de soie, à genoux dans la neige, quand j'entendis derrière moi _sa_ voix.

-_Accio_ !

Je me retournai brutalement et me retrouvais à genoux devant Tom, qui tenait maintenant le couvercle de ma boîte dans ses mains.

-Je crois que ceci est à toi…

Un léger sourire ironique fleuri au coin de sa bouche tandis que je me dépêchais de me relever, mon coli serré dans les bras.

_Je ne vais tout de même pas rester à genoux devant lui comme l'un de ses vulgaires Mangemorts…_

-Oui.

Je m'en emparai avant d'ajouter :

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. J'allais te rejoindre… Tu as acheté une robe à ce que je vois.

Il désigna du menton le couvercle sur lequel était gravé le l'emblème de la boutique.

-Je dois en conclure que tu comptes aller à cette petite… soirée. Quelqu'un t'a invité ? Rookwood ?

Son ton était devenu agressif, je me raidis.

-Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires à ce que je sache.

Une vague lueur rouge traversa son regard et l'idée de l'avoir provoqué ainsi ne me semblait plus si géniale après coup. Mais il reprit vite contenance et répondit sournoisement…

-Il m'avait semblé que l'idée te plairait…

-Je…

Il sourit à nouveau en faisant venir mon paquet à lui et en le réduisant avant de me le rendre.

-Ce sera plus pratique ainsi. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta tenue soit abimée pour noël, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Je… merci.

-Rentrons maintenant, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller aux Trois Balais.

Il me tendit son bras sur lequel je déposais ma main et nous prîmes le chemin du retour, en silence.

Cependant, ce silence était relatif, car si aucune parole n'était prononcée, j'étais en proie à une nouvelle bataille intérieure…

Tom, avec qui je n'avais guère parlé depuis ce fameux soir, était là, à mes côtés et cela me tétanisait.

_N'empêche que tu apprécies quand même d'être avec lui…_

C'était vrai, et je maudissais ma conscience. Cependant, ma dernière entrevue avec Tom avait été… particulière et j'avais peur qu'il ne me rejette à cause de mes sentiments.

_Il est seul avec toi là non ?_

Encore vrai, mais s'il était là c'était pour éviter que Rookwood ne prenne la place…

_Et… Tu en conclues quoi ? Il est là, avec toi, et ne veux pas que d'autre tente de te séduire… Il te faut un dessin ?_

Un sourire apparu brièvement au coin de mes lèvres… Aucun doute que je devenais folle à argumenter ainsi avec moi-même.

Il n'empêche que tout ceci n'était que pure vérité… S'il ne voulait réellement pas de mes sentiments, pourquoi était-il encore là ? Ou plutôt pourquoi étais-je encore là ? Il aurait été tellement simple de se débarrasser de moi en cette période troublée… Après tout, il savait qui j'étais réellement.

-On est arrivé.

La voix de Tom me sorti de mes réflexions, me rappelant à la réalité. Je me rendis alors compte du temps écoulé que j'avais passé, perdue dans mes pensées. Nous étions déjà devant les grandes portes.

-Oh…

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, le Professeur Slughorn m'a donné accès à la réserve pour la journée, je ne voudrais pas perdre de temps…

La réserve ? Ne pas perdre de temps ?

-Je ne voudrais pas te voler plus de ton précieux temps alors, m'emportai-je. Va, je t'en prie !

Le reflet rouge passa à nouveau dans son regard tandis qu'un sourire goguenard déformait son visage…

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller comme ça Ginny… fit-il d'un ton menaçant alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement. D'autres que toi ont déjà essayé.

Sa main s'empara de ma gorge, laissant juste passer suffisamment d'air pour que je reste consciente de ce qu'il me disait.

-Est-il nécessaire que je te dise que désormais ils n'y penseraient pas une seconde ?

Des larmes de douleur et de peur coulaient lentement le long de mes joues. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que mon frère, ou Harry, soit là…

-Tu es pourtant bien placée pour le savoir… Ton précieux _Harry_ lui-même n'a pas pu me vaincre, susurra-t-il en écho à mes pensées.

Je déglutis tant bien que mal, même si sa poigne s'était légèrement desserrée.

-Bien, maintenant, je vais y aller.

Sa main quitta ma nuque, vite remplacée par les miennes, et je tombais au sol.

-Toi, tu vas dans ton dortoir et tu y restes jusqu'à ce soir. Tu viendras me voir avant le dîner pour que je m'occupe de … ceci.

Il désigna ma nuque sur laquelle le rouge laissé par ses doigts me brulait violemment. Nul doute que cela laisserait des traces.

-Et je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, suis-je clair ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait certainement pas place à la réplique.

C'est donc encore sous le choc que j'acquiesçai avant de partir en direction des dortoirs, d'abord d'un pas normal, puis, dès que je fus sûre qu'il ne me voyait plus, en courant le plus vite possible.

~.~

Dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, Tom repensait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne supportait pas que l'on s'oppose à lui. l _fallait_ qu'il le fasse, qu'il la brise. Personne ne pouvait le défier.

Cependant, il avait beau être convaincu de cela, un légère pointe de regret, qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais, le taraudait, car malgré tout ce en quoi il croyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'elle était…

Haussant les épaules, il tendit la main vers un ouvrage particulièrement vieux intitulé, _Secrets inavoués de la Magie. _Un titre prometteur.

L'ouvrant pour jeter un œil, il vit avec satisfaction le titre de la première partie de l'ouvrage _La voix de l'immortalité._

* * *

**NA: **J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus dans ce chapitre :P A très vite (pourquoi pas grace au bouton jaune ? ^^)


	11. Le Bal

**Le Bal**

Je passai le reste de la journée sur mon lit, enfermée derrière les baldaquins. A mon grand soulagement, personne ne vint troubler mes réflexions, toutes mes camarades étant certainement encore à Pré-au-lard, se disputant à propos de la couleur de robe idéale qui s'accorderait à la fois à leurs yeux et à ceux de leurs partenaires… _Stupides_. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière la façade de froideur des Serpentards, et particulièrement des filles d'ailleurs, se cachait une vraie personnalité, l'envie de vivre sa jeunesse et de profiter des futilités qu'elle apportait ? Certainement pas moi… Avant de rencontrer Andréa…

Un petit rire vint éclairer mon visage encore humide de larmes, rappelant la douleur de ma gorge à mon souvenir… Je massais ma nuque en jetant un œil au miroir d'appoint qui trônait sur ma table de chevet et grimaçai…

La marque de s_es _doigts formait un bleu de plus en plus visible dont la couleur oscillait entre le jaune pâle et le verdâtre. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir…

Les larmes recommencèrent alors à inonder mon visage. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais juste besoin de laisser s'exprimer tout ce que je retenais depuis si longtemps…

D'abord, j'avais perdu toute ma famille, tous mes amis et je m'étais retrouvée là avec la belle illusion que tout pourrait changer et qu'au moins, ils vivraient. Mais Tom avait peu à peu envahit mon esprit et, malgré tous mes beaux principes, je m'étais peu à peu laissée emporter par mes sentiments. _Stupide !_

J'aurais pourtant du me méfier. Certes, j'avais résisté un moment, mais un si court moment, avant de baisser les armes avec vitesse et facilité pour … _lui. _Il m'avait parfaitement manipulée. Encore une fois. Un rire sans joie m'échappa alors m'arrachant aussitôt une grimace de douleur.

L'hystérie me gagnait lentement.

Enfin, ma montre afficha dix-huit heures trente, et décidant qu'il valait mieux descendre que de me laisser submerger par des sentiments contradictoires, je me rendis à la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et attacher mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval avant de retourner près de ma malle, d'où je tirai une jolie écharpe en soie rouge carmin qui jurait tellement avec ma cravate que j'enlevai sans plus me poser de question. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une Serpentard ce soir.

Quelques instants avant l'heure du dîner, je me retrouvai dans la salle commune où régnait une sourde agitation. La plupart des élèves revenaient de Pré-au-Lard et se dépêchaient de se changer pour aller manger le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais retirée dans un coin isolé proche de la _fenêtre_ donnant sur le Lac, et à mon grand soulagement, une fois encore personne ne vint me déranger. J'admirai donc le ballet des créatures qui habitaient au fond de l'eau, l'esprit vide. Un instant, je cru apercevoir une sirène, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde et je décidai qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple illusion…

Je commençais finalement à me sentir plus calme quand je sentis _ses_ mains se poser sur mes épaules.

Immédiatement, je me raidis tandis que ses mains remontaient peu à peu le long de ma nuque pour détacher le foulard qui tomba lentement au sol. Ce qu'il fit alors me surpris et me fis me tendre un peu plus l'espace d'une seconde alors que je le sentais de plus en plus proche de moi. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou endolori dans un geste- qui, venant de n'importe qui d'autre, je n'aurais pas hésité à qualifier de tendre… Mais j'avais compris qu'avec Tom, il fallait être prudent.

Cependant, la caresse de ses lèvres ne semblait pas s'interrompre et il me fit lentement tourner sur moi-même pour finalement m'embrasser, sans brutalité comme la fois précédente, mais d'une façon très douce.

Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et un mince sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Il ne le dirait pas. Mais c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il regrettait.

-Viens.

Et, interrompant cet instant, il me tourna le dos pour partir d'un pas mesuré en direction des appartements des préfets. J'hésitais un instant, mais je sentais que la crise était passée, alors je le suivis.

-Ferme la porte.

Je m'exécutai, prenant le temps d'admirer le charme discret de l'endroit. Tom quant à lui cherchait visiblement quelque chose rangé dans son armoire.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester debout.

Il désigna le lit tout en débouchant un petit flacon de liquide jaunâtre, et c'est avec plaisir que je reconnu de l'essence de dictame.

-Je l'ai amélioré pour que les effets soient plus rapides, dit-il alors qu'il versait un peu du liquide sur le bout de ses doigts.

Il étala donc l'onguent sur mon cou meurtri. Je pris le temps de l'observer tandis qu'il s'appliquait à n'oublier aucune parcelle du bleu. Un léger rictus déformait son visage. De la tristesse ? Du regret ?

-J'ai terminé mais la marque risque de ne pas disparaître avant demain matin, mieux vaudrait remettre le foulard.

Et comme pour donner plus de sens à ses paroles, il le fit venir d'un _Accio_. Le tissu passa sous la porte et alla délicatement se poser sur mes épaules. Je le nouai et me relevai.

-Merci.

Il ne répondit pas, bien entendu, mais pointa sa baguette vers mon foulard dont la couleur vira au vert 'Serpentard' sans qu'il ait même prononcé de formule. Je souris malgré moi.

-Allons-y.

Notre arrivée à la table des Serpentard fut remarquée. Certes tous considéraient comme un fait acquis que j'étais comme qui dirait _intouchable_ parce que Tom en avait décidé ainsi. Mais si nous apparaissions souvent ensemble, nous étions toujours entourés, et jamais Tom ne me tenait par la taille dans un geste qui paraissait tellement… affectif.

Nous prîmes place au milieu de notre groupe habituel, avec Thor, Antonin et Andréa et commençâmes à diner.

Les conversations tournaient essentiellement autour du Bal à venir. Me forçant à paraître le plus naturel possible, je pris part à la conversation…

-Avec qui vas-tu au Bal Andréa ?

-Antonin.

Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage.

-Mon futur beau-frère veut s'assurer que personne ne m'approchera de trop prêt…

-Il a parfaitement raison, trancha Thor, me rappelant pourquoi je ne l'appréciais pas. Tu es fiancée dorénavant, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta conduite Andréa…

-Merci Thor, tes conseils sont toujours précieux, ironisa la jeune fille, et ne laissant pas le temps à ce pauvre idiot de répliquer, elle me retourna ma question.

-Nous y allons ensemble, déclara Tom avant que je n'ai eu la chance de répondre quoi que ce soit…

_Ravie de l'apprendre,_ me dis-je.

-Vraiment ? Fantastique ! s'exclama Andréa, me faisant un sourire éclatant auquel je répondis, quoique de manière un peu crispée…

-Quelqu'un se rappelle du sort pour boucler les cheveux ? demanda Elayne. Je crois que je me suis trompée là …

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir notre condisciple sortir de la salle de bain d'où s'échappaient les gloussements de nos autres camarades de chambre…

-Euh… commençai-je

Mais je ne pus retenir un intense fou rire de m'échapper à mon tour…

-Tu as fais fort là ma chérie ! s'exclama Andy avant d'éclater de me rejoindre dans mon hilarité.

-Les filles soyez sympa, aidez-moi… supplia une Elayne au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Bon …aller… viens, réussi-je à articuler. _Finite Incantatem !_

Ses cheveux, qui étaient devenus bleu électrique retrouvèrent leur couleur blond-roux, calmant légèrement l'hilarité ambiante.

_-Docilis ondulare._

Obéissant à mon incantation, ses cheveux, qui tombaient autour de son visage dans un carré plongeant formèrent de grosses boucles ordonnées. Je lui tendis alors mon miroir pour qu'elle constate par elle-même le résultat.

-Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras pour m'embrasser vivement sur les deux joues.

-Tu es géniale, j'étais complètement…

-…paniquée, compléta Andréa. Tu sais, tu devrais te détendre, je suis presque sûre que ce Serdaigle est complètement fou de toi, peu importe la couleur de tes cheveux…

Sur ce, nous repartîmes toutes dans un fou rire bienfaiteur.

Mes quatre camarades étaient finalement prêtes et le Bal commençait dans à peine plus d'une demi-heure désormais. De mon côté, j'étais coiffée, mes cheveux ondulaient en retombant sur mes épaules, simplement attachés pour retomber entièrement sur l'une de mes épaules, et légèrement maquillée du fard à paupière doré appliqué sur mes yeux et du rouge orangé pour mes lèvres, ce qui accentuait le contraste entre la blancheur de ma peau et la couleur de mes cheveux . Mais, au grand dam d'Elayne et Andy qui m'attendait, je portais encore ma robe de chambre…

-Tu vas te décider à t'habiller oui ? grogna Andréa

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en me parfumant avec une lenteur exagérée, pour la faire enrager un peu plus…

Depuis deux semaines que j'avais acheté ma robe, j'avais obstinément refusé de la leur montrer… Même si Andy était particulièrement déterminée lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

-Tu veux bien me la donner ?

En rallant, elle se rendit jusqu'à ma malle pour en retirer le précieux coli, fermé par un sort inventé dans les années soixante… Un avantage incontestable que je savourais.

-Merci.

Je mis fin au sort de manière informulée, ce qui fit raller une fois de plus la jeune Serpentard…

-Tu veux bien me laisser la salle de bain le temps que je m'habille ?

-Quoi ? Tu rigole j'espère, c'est hors de question ! Je veux voir cette robe à la fin…

-Moi les filles, je vais y aller si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je dois retrouver Nicolas devant la Grande Salle… glissa Elayne.

-A tout à l'heure, lui criai-je alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Je restais alors seule avec Andréa, J'étais toujours d'humeur incompréhensiblement joyeuse. Andréa, qui en regardait Elayne partir ne m'avait pas vu me glisser à la salle de bain qui se referma devant elle, enclenchant le sort d'intimité, je commençai alors à déballer ma robe…

-Ginny, sors de là immédiatement !

-Sinon tu me feras quoi ? Tu sais briser un sort d'intimité peut-être ? rigolai-je.

-Ginny !

-Je rigole Andy, je sors !

Ajustant le foulard que Tom avait modifié pour moi en un raz du coup, j'ouvris enfin la porte de la salle de bain.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! grogna mon amie avant de s'exclamer en me voyant : Waouh Tu es magnifique Ginny !

-Merci.

Je la laissai admirer la robe qu'elle avait probablement imaginée à mainte reprise… C'était une robe longue aux couleurs de Serpentard, verte pour ce qui était de la robe en elle-même. La jupe en satin était décorée par un drapé de mousseline qui retombait symétriquement depuis le milieu du corsage, lui-même brodé de roses argentée savamment dessinées. Dès que je l'avait vue, j'avais su que c'était la bonne…

-Tu as choisi les couleurs de notre maison finalement !

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment tenu compte de votre dispute les filles alors soyez sympa de ne pas recommencer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit.

-De toute façon, c'est moi qui avais raison ! ajouta-t-elle, blagueuse.

-Andy !

-Je rigole, je rigole, allons-y !

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna vers les escaliers tandis que l'euphorie qui m'avait habitée tout l'après midi tandis que nous nous amusions à nous préparer se délitait peu à peu pour laisser place à une boule d'appréhension.

Antonin et Tom nous attendaient dans la salle commune, assis sur des fauteuils près du feu. Dès qu'ils nous aperçurent, ils s'approchèrent et nous présentèrent galamment leur bras, ce qui fit pouffer Andréa tandis que ma gorge se serrait un peu plus.

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune dix minutes avant le début du Bal.

Alors que nous marchions, Tom se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura à travers mes cheveux.

-Tu devrais te calmer Ginevra… Je ne vais pas te manger.

Je sursautai. _Tom Jedusor faisait de l'humour ?_ Mais malgré mon trouble, je senti ma peur se dissiper un peu… _Etrange._

Entre temps, nous étions arrivés devant la grande salle. Je regardai tous les couples, les vêtements de certains étaient pour le moins… spéciaux, même pour des sorciers et je me complu à les observer jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive… Le plus remarquable était sans aucun doute possible Hagrid qui arborait fièrement une robe jaune et rouge en l'honneur de sa maison et sur sa poitrine, de chaque côté, deux étranges créatures animées se débattaient…

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! appela le futur Directeur. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir tous vous rendre dans la Grande Salle, à l'exception faite des Préfets et leur cavaliers ou cavalières… Il hocha brièvement la tête en croisant mon regard, chose qui n'échappa pas à Tom, que je sentis se raidir.

Un brouhaha indiscipliné s'en suivi tandis que tous obéissaient. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les sept couples de Préfets. _Sept ? Il devrait y en avoir un de plus… _Je tournai le regard vers Elayne, notre Préfète de sixième année qui me fit un sourire éclatant. Elle tenait la main de son cavalier qui abordait lui aussi un badge de Préfet. Mystère résolu. Je lui renvoyai son sourire, elle avait une joie communicative.

-Bien, alors, reprit Dumbledore, Miss Prince et Mr Dubois veuillez ouvrir la marche avec vos amis respectifs, les autres suivront dans l'ordre souhaité… Vous entrerez dès que les portes de la Salle se rouvrirons vous entrerez et ouvrirez le Bal.

Après sa déclaration, Dumbledore disparu, et la boule d'appréhension qui avait jusqu'alors disparue refit surface.

-Ginevra, reste calme.

Je levai les yeux vers Tom qui répéta son injonction, et une nouvelle fois toute trace de panique me déserta.

-Bien, allons-y.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et nous nous avançâmes dans la Salle, spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais comme pour chaque Noël, les douze sapins multicolores rendaient l'atmosphère chaleureuse et faisait de la Grande Salle un endroit où l'on ne pouvait que se sentir bien…

Alors que nous arrivions au centre de la Salle, la musique commença à résonner et Tom, à l'image des autres préfets avec leurs cavalières, s'inclina dans une élégante révérence devant moi en me tendant la main. Mon cœur s'accéléra dangereusement alors que je posai ma main au creux de la sienne en inclinant légèrement la tête pour accepter l'invitation.

La soirée débuta alors réellement.

Tom se révéla un excellent danseur et nous restâmes sur la piste durant trois danses avant que mes pieds meurtris par mes souliers ne me rappellent brutalement à la réalité. Mais sans que je n'ai à dire quoi que ce soit, Tom mit fin à ma torture et m'entraîna vers une table à l'écart où des verres n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour se remplir de la boisson désirée. Alors que je m'asseyais et que Thor suivit d'une cavalière à l'air mécontent se dirigeait vers nous, un grand fracas résonna de l'autre côté de la salle…

Visiblement, Hagrid avait essayé de s'assoir sur une chaise un peu trop légère pour son _gabarit_ et s'était retrouvé par terre, entraînant avec lui la table à laquelle il avait probablement tenté de se rattraper. C'est donc dans un brouhaha indescriptible qu'il avait attiré l'attention sur lui. Je vis le rouge gagner ses joues derrière la barbe déjà bien prononcée pour son âge. Il n'était qu'en Troisième année après tout.

Dumbledore se dépêcha de remettre de l'ordre et bientôt, aucune trace de l'incident ne demeura. Mais Hagrid s'enfuit tout de même de la Grande Salle pour échapper aux regards moqueurs qui ne le quittaient pas.

Je le regardai s'enfuir avec un pincement au cœur, j'aurais tellement voulu l'aider, lui parler… Mais mon attention fut bientôt retenue par Andréa qui, après avoir confié Antonin aux bons soins d'une Serpentard ayant sans aucun doute un lien de parenté avec Pansy Parkinson vu son apparence, vint se plaindre du manque de liberté que lui laissait ce « maudit » futur mariage.

Occupée à compatir, je ne vit pas Tom s'éclipser.

Je me rendis compte de l'absence de mon cavalier quand cet étrange pressentiment s'empara à nouveau de moi.

-Tu comprends il ne peut pas me laisser un instant sans tout de suite me soupçonner de…

-Excuse moi, Andréa, je dois y aller, m'exclamai-je en me levant.

-Pardon, mais où tu vas ? demanda mon amie, pas vexée le moins du monde par mon interruption.

-Je… Un besoin pressant, mentis-je.

-Oh, d'accord. Je t'accompagne ?

-Non, ça va, je reviens vite, garde mon verre tu seras un ange…

Et sans autre forme de politesse, je m'éclipsai à mon tour aussi vite que me le permettait la décence…

-Tom ! criai-je alors que le passage se refermait devant lui.

-Je t'attendais.

Sa réponse ne m'étonna pas car comme à chaque fois qu'il relâchait le Basilic, je le savais, et je venais. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de passer devant moi et de m'ignorer.

-Suis-moi, dit-il, tandis que de l'autre côté du château nous parvenait un nouveau cri d'effroi.

Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu de bal durant ma première année. Cette première fois n'avait été qu'une occasion de plus pour attaquer un élève.

-Qui ? demandai-je, n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement pour le suivre.

-Nous le saurons demain.

Il se retourna vers moi et rencontra mon regard.

-Ne te préoccupe plus de cela, Ginevra.

Sa main glissa contre ma joue.

-Tu as raison, nous le saurons demain, murmurai-je, alors qu'étrangement, toute trace d'inquiétude me désertait…

-Je t'ai dit que je trouvais ta robe magnifique ? me murmura Tom en embrassant ma nuque.

-Maintenant, oui…

Nous étions arrivés devant l'appartement des Préfets, et mon cœur menaçait dangereusement de s'échapper de ma poitrine…

-Viens, susurra-t-il, toujours en parsemant mon cou de baisers…

Le passage s'ouvrit alors et il me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, je ne pris pas la peine de regarder autour de moi. Mon regard était rivé sur _lui _tandis qu'il refermait la porte…

* * *

**NA:** 23/03/2012 La mise à jour continue, lentement mais surement et le sequel est en bonne voie ! Vous devriez le découvrir courant Mai/Juin =) Une Review pour mes beaux yeux ? Elles me donnent le sourire ^^


	12. Ad vitam aeternam

_**Disclaimer spécifique :**_ la chanson utilisée pour ce texte provient de la comédie musicale Mozart : Opéra Rock.  
Les PoV de Ginny et Tom sont alternés à chaque paragraphe ;)

Merci à Tily Sedai pour son aide sur ce chapitre

* * *

_**Mais d'où vient  
L'émotion étrange  
Qui me fascine  
Autant qu'elle me dérange**_

Tom ferma la porte derrière nous. A ce moment-là, je sus que mon choix était réellement fait, définitif. C'était étrange, terrifiant et tellement rassurant à la fois…

Je ne pouvais en aucun cas expliquer comment ni pourquoi j'avais fait ce choix, pourquoi j'étais tellement sûre de moi, dès que je pensais voir clair en moi-même, la solution m'échappait… Mais un simple regard pour Lui, et toute ma vie semblait prendre son sens…

_**Je frissonne poignardé par le beau  
C'est comme  
Dans l'âme le couteau**_

Je regardai Ginny qui s'approchait lentement vers moi, son visage simplement éclairé par la lumière tremblotante des flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre.

Elle était belle, la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux alors qu'elle portait la main à mon visage. Je frissonnai intérieurement. Je savais ce qu'elle avait traversé, ce que _Je_ lui avais fait traverser, et pourtant, malgré cela je l'avais convaincue et elle m'avait choisi, Moi.

Un sentiment mêlant triomphe et pouvoir se muait en moi …

_**La blessure traverse mon cœur  
Et j'ère  
La joie dans la douleur  
Je m'enivre de ce poison  
À en perdre la raison**_

Ma main se posa sur sa joue dans un geste tendre avant qu'il ne m'attire brusquement à lui, un bras autour de ma taille tandis que son autre main se plaçait derrière ma tête.

Nos regards étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, sans défi, ou presque, pour une fois. Mais j'imagine qu'il restera toujours ce petit combat entre nous, même si en apparence, il était résolu.

-Ginevra.

Mon nom, prononcé comme une caresse, susurré à la façon d'un « _Je t'aime_ », qui m'emplit de bonheur tout en me laissant le goût du regret enfoui quelque part au fond de mon cœur parce que ces mots, jamais il ne les prononcerait. Car jamais, même s'il l'éprouvait, jamais il n'admettrait ressentir de l'amour. Pour lui, aimer, c'est être faible.

Je me contenterai donc de ce simple murmure qui en disait si long, le savourant à chaque seconde, _à en perdre la raison…_

-Tom.

Je ne le dirai pas non plus. Le penser sera suffisant.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal**__  
__**Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

Nos lèvres se joignirent.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passent par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes larmes**_

Nos mains se nouèrent…

_**Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond**_

Sans réfléchir, je m'écartai légèrement d'elle et commençai à défaire les agrafes de sa robe.

Jamais je n'avais convoité quelque chose comme je la désirais.

_**Si j'ignore  
D'où vient ce fléau  
J'adore  
L'avoir dans la peau**_

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes alors qu'il finissait de détacher mon corsage et glissèrent lentement vers ma nuque, parcourant chaque parcelle de ma peau dénudée, me faisant frissonner d'un plaisir difficilement contrôlé.

Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais ressenti ça avant ? Je ne me rappelais pas avoir été si… _passionnée_.

Je l'imitai alors, mes mains allant courir le long de la chemise ébène qu'il portait sous sa robe de soirée qui s'était depuis longtemps évaporée…

_**Envoûté par des idées folles  
Soudain  
Mes envies s'envolent  
Le désir devient ma prison  
À en perdre la raison**_

Alors que tentais d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à mes yeux, je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon torse, cherchant à détacher les petits boutons de ma chemise.

Mais _soudain, mes envies s'envolèrent_et ne pouvant plus attendre, j'arrachai moi-même ce qui nous séparait encore et la portai jusqu'au lit…

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir**_**  
**_**C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

Enfin, nos lèvres se retrouvèrent.  
_  
__**Je ressens  
De violentes pulsions  
J'ai l'impression  
De glisser vers le fond**_

Et le temps s'arrêta.

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes**_

_Ad vitam aeternam…_


	13. Noël

**Joyeux Noel**

-Ginny, réveille-toi !

La voie d'Andréa résonna dans ma tête.

_-_Ginny, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te réveiller seule ma belle parce que je ne serai pas toujours là !

Brutalement, un frisson me tira de ma léthargie… Mes couvertures s'étaient envolées sous l'ordre implacable de mon amie qui me regardait me recroqueviller avec un petit sourire goguenard, me donnant des envies de meurtre…

-Quelle heure il est ? demandai-je, réalisant à peine que j'étais dans ma chambre sans aucun souvenir d'y être jamais retourné.

-Presque dix heures, et si tu tiens à avoir une calèche pour Pré-au-Lard je te conseille de te dépêcher sérieusement !

-Dix heures ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de dix_minutes_ ! rallai-je en me levant

-C'est possible, je ne t'ai pas vue rentrer… Pourtant après l'attaque on a tous dû retourner aux dortoirs…

Ma gorge se noua.

-Qui est la victime ?

-La victime ? Non mais tu faisais quoi hier ma pauvre ? Ce n'est pas _une victime_ mais trois qu'il y a eu ! Toutes plus pétrifiées les unes que les autres ! Deux Gryffondors et une Poufsouffle qui étaient aux toilettes de l'autre côté du Hall… Toilettes où tu étais censée te trouver je te rappelle…

-_Failamalle_ !

Immédiatement, toutes mes affaires se rangèrent et s'ordonnèrent dans mon coffre frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard et des Prewett.

-Trois personnes tu dis ? Par Merlin !

J'avais subitement envie de vomir.

-Ne détourne pas la conversation Ginevra Prewett !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! fit-elle, sévère, avant d'ajouter malicieusement… Aller, raconte-moi tout !

-Te raconter quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix étouffée par ma brosse à dents.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai bien vu que Tom avait disparu presque au même moment que toi…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliquai-je en troquant ma brosse à dents contre ma brosse à cheveux.

-Donc tu n'as pas passé la majorité de ta nuit dans la chambre des Préfets ?

Je plongeai la tête sous le robinet pour éviter de répondre à la question. Et aussi pour calmer le feu de mes joues… Finalement c'est exactement ce qu'elle croyait.

-Ginny ?

La voix d'Andréa juste dans mon dos me fit sursauter et je me cognai contre le robinet en argent, entaillant ma joue au passage.

-Aïe ! Bon sang Andy, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

-Excuse-moi… fit-elle, l'air pas désolé du tout en me tendant une serviette.

-Merci.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, je sais que j'ai raison.

-Comment ça ? Ah non, pas déjà ! m'écriai-je alors que ma malle disparaissait, emportant avec elle la robe que je m'apprêtais à attraper…

-Ne te plains pas, ça aurait pu arriver au moment où tu étais encore en sous-vêtement… Au moins tu as eu le temps d'enfiler ton uniforme ! se moqua Andréa. Mais pour en revenir à nos affaires, tu rayonnes ce matin…

-Quoi ?

-Non je rigole, tu ne portais pas ton pyjama et disons que tu as juste une marque plutôt évidente dans la nuque…

Me rendant à la salle de bain je me rendis compte qu'en effet, une petite marque se dessinait dangereusement sur ma nuque…

Je me retournai vers Andréa, espérant de l'aide mais le sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait m'indiqua clairement qu'il ne servait à rien de demander. Elle jubilait. Maudite soit-elle !

Nous arrivâmes à la Grande Salle vingt minutes après mon réveil _en douceur_, soit dix minutes avant le départ…

-Bois un jus de citrouille, moi je m'occupe de nous prendre quelque chose à manger pour le train…

-D'accord, répondis-je pendant que j'avalais mon jus en vitesse, je _le_cherchais du regard…

-Aller, j'ai tout, on se dépêche ou on va finir par vraiment le louper ce train… déclara Andréa en esquissant un mouvement vers la porte avant de se rendre compte que je ne l'écoutais pas une fois encore…

Soupirant, elle m'attrapa par la manche de mon uniforme et m'entraîna alors à sa suite…

Arrivées dans le parc où elle se moquait toujours de moi, je me retournai et l'aperçu finalement, négligemment appuyé sur l'embrasure des immenses portes du château, me regardant, impassible.

Malheureusement, Andréa me tenait fermement et je dus me retourner.

Deux semaines… deux longues semaines sans lui…

Deux longues semaines qui commencèrent bien entendu par une sérieuse conversation avec mes _grands-parents_ qui comptaient bien s'attaquer à un sujet que j'avais soigneusement évité dans mes lettres …

-Tu as été admise à Serpentard ! avait commencé Gabriel. Je croyais que tu venais de Gryffondor ?

-C'était le cas…

-Alors que s'est-il passé ?

-Le Choixpeau a jugé que certains… _éléments_devaient être pris en compte.

Je ne précisais pas que ledit Choixpeau n'avait fait que suggérer cette Maison et que j'avais accepté… Pas la peine de gâcher l'ambiance pour les vacances.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je préférais éviter de parler de ma possession en première année qui avait laissé des traces. Indélébiles.

-A cause de la guerre, mes... _objectifs_ ont changé, ma façon de les aborder aussi.

Ma voix se brisa sur la fin de ma phrase. Moi qui voulais rester ferme…

-Je comprends ma chérie, répondit Idris en me prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas très grave de toute manière…

-Il s'agit tout de même de Serpentard ! répliqua Gabriel.

-Ils ne sont pas si horribles qu'on le dit…

-Je demande à voir, répliqua-t-il. Moi je me souviens parfaitement des coups bas et perfides qu'ils nous faisaient subir au collège…

-Pour avoir été des deux côtés, je me dois de te faire remarquer que ceci est rarement à sens unique… Et puis je m'y suis fait des amis.

-Si tu t'y sens bien ma chérie, c'est l'essentiel.

Idris m'embrassa la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

-N'est-ce pas Gabriel ? ajouta-t-elle un regard menaçant posé sur son mari. Un instant, je cru reconnaître ma mère.

-Bien entendu, répondit celui-ci après un bref instant.

Après cela, l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement et les vacances s'amorcèrent plutôt bien.

Cependant un horrible sentiment de culpabilité semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter et je passai trois jours entiers à faire tous mes devoirs de vacances…

Malheureusement, malgré l'année chaotique que j'avais déjà effectuée, j'avais toujours été bonne élève et ma charge de travail fut réduite bien trop vite…

Je fus donc obligée de me confronter à moi-même…

_Une triple attaque…_

Même si sur l'instant je ne connaissais pas l'ampleur de l'attaque, je n'avais presque pas réagi. La rébellion que j'allais afficher avait disparu brusquement, comme effacée par un ordre impérieux…

Je frissonnai. Je détestais l'idée que l'on me contrôle…

Se pouvait-il que Tom y soit à nouveau pour quelque chose ? Le fait de lui avoir ouvert mon esprit lui avait-il rendu son le pouvoir sur moi ? Pouvait-il influer sur ce que je voulais ?

Ma gorge se serra tandis que j'enfouissais ma tête dans un oreiller…

Je me rappelais plusieurs occasions où la panique et la peur menaçaient de m'envahir alors que je me trouvais avec Tom… Mais à chaque fois un mot de lui suffisait à me détendre… Comme cette nuit-là, après l'attaque, où les victimes m'étaient soudainement apparues comme secondaires tandis que mon désir premier reprenait le dessus…

Comme si je faisais ce que je voulais réellement sans me soucier des conséquences…

Terrifiant et grisant à la fois…

Heureusement, Noël approchait et Idris avait besoin de toute l'aide possible pour organiser le réveillon qui réunirait plus de membres de ma famille que je n'en n'avais jamais connu et je me retrouvais donc bien souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse à aller chercher ceci ou cela…

Le 23, tout était fin prêt et Idris et moi nous y rendîmes cette fois-ci ensemble afin de trouver nos cadeaux et les robes que nous porterions ce soir-là… J'aurais voulu remettre la robe que je portais le soir du bal, mais celle-ci n'était pas dans ma malle…

Le matin de Noël, enfin plutôt le midi, puisque nous ne nous étions pas couchés avant trois heures la veille, le réveillon avait été long, mais moins ennuyeux qu'il ne m'avait semblé au premier abord… Ce midi-là donc, je me réveillais doucement, profitant encore un peu de la confortable chaleur de ma couette avant que finalement, la curiosité ne l'emporte et que j'ouvre un œil pour découvrir un petit tas de cadeaux au pied de mon lit.

J'attrapai donc le premier qui me tomba sous la main. Un tout petit livre à en juger par sa forme. Je déchirai scrupuleusement le papier, curieuse puisqu'il n'y avait pas de nom… Le rouge me monta furieusement aux joues en en voyant le titre… Attrapant le petit mot glissé dans l'emballage, je fis disparaître l'objet directement dans ma malle.

C'était signé Andréa bien entendu…

_Tu finiras par tout me dire…_

_Joyeux Noël.  
_Andréa.

Une fois encore je sentis mes joues me brûler et je me tournai donc vers un nouveau paquet, histoire de me détendre… sur l'emballage cette fois-ci, le nom de mes grands-parents était nettement visible et je l'ouvris avec moins d'appréhension que le précédent…

C'était une robe de sorcière pourpre, autant dire que je ne la porterais pas à Poudlard et encore moins dans ma salle commune… ornée de motifs étoilés et argentés.

Elle était magnifique. Et probablement aussi hors de prix… Mais bon.

Il y avait aussi une carte de la part d'Elayne et enfin, une toute petite boîte noir de jais sur laquelle un message était noué… ouvrant délicatement le mot, un frisson me parcouru…

_Porte-le,_

_Tom._

Je m'approchai alors pour ouvrir le coffret, révélant un magnifique bracelet tressé doré au milieu duquel se trouvait une pierre de jade gravée d'un minuscule serpent.

La veille de Noël, une sortie était organisée à Pré-au-Lard pour les rares élèves restés au Château. Ce matin-là, Tom se leva tôt. C'était le moment idéal pour mettre son projet à exécution.

Enfilant une épaisse cape en drap de laine, il sortit directement sans prendre de petit déjeuner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans une ruelle transversale à la Tête de Sanglier, désert à cette heure-ci, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs… Ajustant sa capuche, il regarda subrepticement autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne pourrait le voir et il disparut dans un « pop » caractéristique mais à peine perceptible et se retrouva à marcher dans une épaisse forêt. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une misérable petite masure où un serpent pendait mollement, sa queue prisonnière d'un poignard, sur le milieu de la porte à l'endroit où d'autres auraient mis un heurtoir…

Il poussa la porte du pied, baguette à la main… Un rayon de soleil matinal entra dans la pièce glaciale, où un homme dormait mollement affalé sur une table couverte de poussière, une bouteille fermement tenue de sa main droite… Pitoyable.

Il donna un coup plus fort dans la porte qui grinça avant que le bois, pourri par l'âge, n'aille se fracasser contre une étagère qui se trouvait derrière…

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut, mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité…

-Toi ! s'exclama alors l'homme croyant reconnaître le maudit moldu que sa sœur avait épousé…

-_Je ne pense pas être celui que tu crois…_siffla Tom en Fourchelang.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux, combattant son mal de crâne pour comprendre la situation…

-_Cette traînée à finalement eu un petit bâtard…_conclu-t-il

Plusieurs sentiments se muèrent en Tom, rage, haine, et tristesse, même si cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Stupéfix ! siffla Tom en guise de réponse

Son _oncle_ s'affala, une expression de surprise grotesque gravée sur son visage. Tom s'approcha du corps pour s'emparer de la bague qu'il portait… Une bague frappée aux armoiries des Peverell

Il fouilla ensuite la maison de fond en comble, regardant sous chaque matelas, dans chaque tiroir et sous chaque lame de parquet… Il découvrit plusieurs flacons au contenu douteux, quelques noises, perdues certainement depuis longtemps. Et finalement, un fin bracelet en or, avec une unique pierre de jade en son centre… Il fut étonné mais satisfait. Cela était à lui, le seul digne héritier de Salazar.

Glissant son trésor dans sa poche, il contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui… Apocalyptique.

Satisfait, il s'empara de la baguette de l'homme et disparut à nouveau pour se retrouver derrière une grande bâtisse moldue.

Une moue de dégoût traversa son visage tandis qu'il contournait la demeure, d'où des voix se faisaient entendre, malgré l'heure matinale.

-Faites vite Marie, il faut que tout soit prêt avant dix-huit heures !

-Bien madame, je reviendrai aussi vite que possible…

-Bien, bien. Allez-y alors !

Tom qui arrivait sur le côté de la maison eut le temps de voir une jeune fille emmitouflée dans un vieux manteau s'éloigner tandis que la porte d'entrée se refermait… Il la regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'un sourire sadique se muait sur son visage.

Avisant une petite porte en face de lui, il s'avança discrètement et la déverrouilla simplement à l'aide de sa baguette… Il arriva dans une légumière d'où il entendait le bruit d'une activité fébrile et sentait les odeurs mêlées de petit-déjeuner et de viandes qui rôtissaient lentement…

Une bouffée de haine pour les habitants de cette maison s'empara de lui et il stupéfixia les cuisiniers sans même prononcer un mot. Trois rayons rouges les immobilisant avant qu'ils ne puissent alerter leurs maîtres…

Silencieusement, il monta les escaliers pour aller accomplir sa vengeance…

Avant de retourner au Château, Tom retourna à la masure où il plongea son oncle dans un profond sommeil avant de replacer sa baguette dans sa poche. Avant de s'en aller, il posa alors sa propre baguette contre la tempe de l'homme évanoui pour lui imposer ses souvenirs des meurtres de l'après-midi …

Une fois son projet accompli, il transplana une dernière fois, la pensée de la petite Marie horrifiée qui découvrirait son forfait accentuant son sentiment de triomphe…

* * *

**NA:** Faites-moi sourire, laissez une petite review =)


	14. Faiblesse

**Faiblesse**

Un mois avait passé depuis cette fameuse nuit, après le bal et aucune attaque ne s'était produite depuis lors. L'ampleur de la dernière attaque avait été la goutte d'eau pour le Ministère et aujourd'hui, l'Ecole était sérieusement encore une fois menacée de fermeture. Enfin encore une fois pour moi.

Je m'étonnais cependant de ce brusque revirement. Pourquoi arrêter les attaques maintenant ? L'Ecole était encore ouverte, c'était le moment ou jamais de frapper un grand coup…

Mais au lieu de ça, Tom passait à nouveaux de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque, refusant de nous dire ce sur quoi il travaillait…

C'était durant l'une de ces soirées où il s'éclipsait pour ses _recherches_que je me retrouvai à réfléchir, perdue dans la contemplation de mon baldaquin tout en jouant distraitement avec le bracelet au cœur de jade que je ne quittais plus depuis Noël.

Parfois, un sentiment de culpabilité venait me rappeler ce qu'il signifiait, mon lien, des plus proches, avec Lord Voldemort. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chérir, justement pour cette même raison…

-Tu viens Ginny ?

-Oui, oui, j'arrive, une minute…

J'enfilai alors ma robe d'uniforme tout en rajustant mes cheveux et suivi Andréa, Elayne et mes deux autres camarades en direction de la Grande Salle.

oOo

Ce mois passé n'avait pas uniquement donné sujet à réflexion à Ginny, mais aussi à Tom…

Tom qui n'avait jamais rien vu que le côté utile des gens. Tom qui n'avait jamais aimé, qui ne s'était jamais attaché et qui commençait à trouver que Ginny prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et ses projets… Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'approche d'elle, qu'on la fasse souffrir. Elle était à lui. Entièrement.

Il avait le don de s'approprier les choses ; et il détestait qu'on les lui reprenne. Il en allait de même pour Ginny. Après tout, elle venait d'ailleurs, d'un monde où il l'avait fait souffrir. Qui savait si elle n'allait pas finalement se retourner contre lui, vouloir l'abandonner, tout comme son moldu de père avait tourné le dos à sa sorcière de femme alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle avait le pouvoir de le blesser. Volontairement ou non.

Il avait beau s'être attaché à elle, elle représentait un point faible.

Ses réflexions l'avaient donc amené à une seule conclusion, simple et définitive : il devait se débarrasser de cette faiblesse. Mais sa vie n'en restait pas moins importante à ses yeux.

Il ferait passer cela pour un accident. Une autre victime malencontreuse du monstre de Serpentard ... Mais en réalité, ce serait lui qui la tuerait et elle deviendrait alor son premier Horcruxe. Elle serait son tout premier pas sur le chemin de l'immortalité.

Il savait parfaitement comment atteindre son but il lui suffirait d'ouvrir la Chambre et elle viendrait le retrouver. Seule, comme toujours. A ce moment-là, il frapperait. Mais il fallait attendre que le contexte soit propice à son projet… Heureusement il était patient.

Ce soir-là donc, alors que Tom attendait le moment propice pour passer à l'action, tous les élèves se rendaient au dîner, réunis par dortoir, comme l'avait ordonné le Directeur. Il ne les suivait pas. L'admiration que lui vouaient ses professeurs, à l'exception de Dumbledore qui semblait se méfier de lui et de ses intentions, lui permettant d'échapper aux remontrances.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, il apercevait Ginny, sa longue chevelure ondulant le long de son dos. Elle était entourée de ses camarades de dortoir.

Il arrivait à peine au grand hall quand un incident se produisit sans qu'il n'ait l'occasion, ou du moins le besoin d'intervenir.

oOo

Nous arrivions au niveau des escaliers centraux et malheureusement pour nous, les garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor descendaient au même moment. Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La tension était à son comble du fait des nouvelles règles imposées par mesure de sécurité et chaque occasion de se provoquer était vivement saisie. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne me retrouve au milieu d'une dispute entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

-Mais regardez donc qui voilà ! fit la voix railleuse de Cyrus White.

Je l'avais déjà remarqué. Préfet, populaire Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Cyrus White était adoré de tous dans sa maison.

-La catin du Petit Prince des Serpentards accompagnée de ses Vipères… continua-t-il.

Ma main se referma violemment à l'intérieur de ma poche.

-La ferme White, répliqua Andréa en se plaçant en tête du groupe, toi et tes toutous feriez mieux de retourner à la niche avant que je ne vous apprenne les bonnes manières.

Cyrus fit à son tour un pas en avant, se retrouvant alors à seulement quelques centimètres d'Andréa.

-Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole il me semble, mais peut-être que tu as déjà oublié que ton dégénéré de _petit-copain_t'a vite oublié au profit de cette petite garce_,_ cracha-t-il en me désignant du menton. A moins que vous ne vous le partagiez ?

-Espèce de sale petit …

Mais Andréa n'eut jamais le temps d'exprimer sa haine envers ce sale petit con prétentieux. Je m'en chargeai à sa place, laissant libre court à toute ma colère et à la frustration accumulée ces dernières semaines…

Le Gryffondor ne vit pas le coup venir car je lançai le sort de manière informulée, mais la force de mon Chauve-furie l'envoya d'abord valser dix marches plus haut, où il s'écrasa violemment avant de se faire attaquer sauvagement par une nuée de petites bestioles noires très agressives…

Les cris de ses camarades qui se précipitaient pour l'aider ou au choix, pour nous attaquer en retour alerta les Professeurs réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et il leur fallu moins d'une vingtaine de secondes pour arriver sur les lieux de l'incident, accompagnés des trois quarts des élèves tandis que j'apercevais Tom qui arrivais de nos quartiers par la gauche, l'air vaguement surpris, ou peut-être songeur.

-Miss Prewett ! s'exclama alors Mr Hewitt, le vieux professeur de Sortilèges tandis que le Professeur Tetenjoy mettait fin aux tourments du Gryffondor larmoyant, le visage et les mains couverts de griffures sanguinolentes…

J'y étais allé un peu fort mais la culpabilité qui se nichait au creux de mon estomac ne parvenait pas à éclipser la satisfaction que je ressentais à cet instant.

-Miss Prewett, cela fera cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, déclara le Professeur Dippet, et je laisse à votre Directeur de Maison le soin de vous trouver la punition adéquat. Mais sachez qu'un autre écart de ce genre vous vaudra un renvoi immédiat quelques en soient les circonstances ! s'égosilla-t-il de sa voix fluette. Maintenant que tout le monde regagne la Grande Salle !

Un brouhaha excité suivi les paroles du Directeur tandis que tous prenaient le chemin de leur table respective.

Je senti le bras de Tom passer autour de ma taille et m'entraîner à la suite de nos camarades. Je le suivi sans protester, même si j'aurais de loin préférer aller me réfugier dans mon dortoir. Ceci-dit, mieux valait ne pas briser de nouvelles règles ce soir-là.

-Tu as été… impressionnante tout à l'heure Ginny, remarqua Andréa. Je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait projeter quelqu'un avec ce sort. Quand à le blesser, tes Chauves-souris étaient réellement furieuses, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant inconfortablement.

-Ce sort était la démonstration d'une puissance indéniable, enchaîna Tom.

Je le regardai alors et vis une fugace admiration traverser son visage… Si fugace que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas imaginée.

-De plus il l'avait mérité.

Je remuai, gênée. Je l'avais quand même sérieusement amoché ce White… Un gamin arrogant et détestable, certes, mais un gamin quand même…

Le lendemain, après mon cours de Potions, le Professeur Slughorn me demanda de rester un peu plus longtemps, rassurant Andréa et Elayne, qui auraient voulu m'attendre, en leur assurant qu'il m'accompagnerait en personne à l'étage de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il prit soin d'enfermer soigneusement nos préparations dans une armoire scellée magiquement avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Voyez-vous Mademoiselle, le Professeur Dippet a insisté pour que je punisse sévèrement vos actions d'hier… commença le gros homme. Cependant, je ne peux me résoudre à brimer un tel talent pour les Sortilèges, d'autant plus que ce que vous avez fait hier témoigne d'une très grande puissance.

Il resta silencieux un instant, comme songeur. Mais je pensais plus ou moins savoir à quoi m'attendre. Il replaça méticuleusement ses affaires en ordre sur son bureau avant de reprendre.

-Je tiens des dîners, de temps à autres voyez-vous. J'y invite les élèves les plus prometteurs, quel que soit leur domaine de prédilection. Parfois, des personnalités importantes sont conviées… Cela pourrait être bénéfique pour votre avenir.

Il me regarda alors franchement, une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard, tel un amateur d'objets précieux qui se demande s'il va réussir à obtenir une nouvelle pièce pour sa collection.

-Si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous bien entendu.

Je lui souris franchement. Sa proposition était telle que l'on pouvait difficilement la refuser mais je savais par expérience que son discours ne se voulait pas clairement manipulateur. C'était un homme qui se voulait important sans pour autant désirer le feu des projecteurs… Plutôt l'homme de l'ombre qui conseille. Et profite aussi.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Professeur.

Il me sourit à son tour et je du réprimer une curieuse envie de rire.

Ce soir-là, le défaut de points que j'avais occasionné à ma nouvelle Maison était entièrement comblé grâce à la maîtrise parfaite que Tom avait du Sortilège de métamorphose humaine et qui m'avait donné l'apparence d'une magnifique lionne, à la stupéfaction de tous, sauf la mienne. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à un tel résultat. C'est donc en discutant des incidents de la journée, qui pour une fois étaient loin de toute morbidité, qu'Andréa et moi nous couchâmes, à mon grand soulagement. Je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier d'être le centre de toute cette attention…

Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, alors que le sommeil me gagnait enfin, j'eue de nouveau cet étrange pressentiment Tom venait de rouvrir la Chambre des Secrets…Finalement le répit n'aurait été que de courte durée.

Angoissée, je jetai un sortilège de silence sur tous les baldaquins qui m'entouraient, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Elayne tout particulièrement, avait le sommeil léger. Enfilant ma robe d'uniforme et mes ballerines, je me glissai alors vers la sortie, baguette à la main par simple précaution.


	15. Une question de Pouvoir

**Tout n'est qu'une question de pouvoir...**

-Une retenue ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour recevoir ça ? Je croyais que Slughorn avait déjà décidé de ta 'punition' pour _l'incident _d'hier.

Nous déjeunions tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle quand la missive était arrivée, m'apprenant que j'étais attendue trois jours plus tard chez le Concierge. Bien entendu, Andréa n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de lire par-dessus mon épaule et de s'exclamer à voix haute en en lisant le contenu, mettant ainsi la moitié des Serpentard au courant… Certains parmi les plus âgés m'ignoraient tandis que d'autres, à l'image de Tom, semblaient particulièrement intéressés.

Etrangement, depuis hier après-midi, les comportements de mes camarades Serpentards paraissaient avoir grandement évolué envers moi.

Préférant éviter les questions gênantes, je n'expliquais pas mon escapade nocturne, qui s'était retrouvée bien vite écourtée lorsque j'étais tombée nez à nez avec un Préfet de Poufsouffle qui faisait une ronde en compagnie du Professeur Tetenjoy.

-Peut-être que certains Professeurs ont jugé que la punition n'étaient pas adéquat et que Dippet a décidé de corriger cela, répondis-je donc avec un sourire innocent tout en haussant négligemment les épaules. Tu peux me passer le sucre s'il te plaît ?

Andréa me regarda avec un regard sceptique tandis que je vis Tom sourire subrepticement du coin des lèvres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Elayne et Tom partaient en Arithmancie tandis que je retournais à la Salle Commune avec Andréa.

Assises dans des vieux fauteuils aux allures bourgeoises installés près de la cheminée, nous nous attelâmes à terminer le devoir de Potions à rendre pour l'après-midi même… _Il était temps_, comme nous l'avait fait remarquer Elayne la veille.

Andréa avait visiblement terminé depuis un moment, car elle me fixait d'une manière plus que stressante et je finis par poser ma plume. De toute façon je ne pourrais certainement pas en faire plus dans ces conditions. Je finirais pendant le déjeuner.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

-Tu sais, hier, tu n'as pas impressionné que Tom ou moi… commença Andréa. Tu as gagné le respect des Serpentards, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix. Ce n'est pourtant pas chose facile.

Je restai sans voix.

Il fallait bien avouer que la situation était comique. Moi, Ginevra Weasley, Gryffondor issue d'une famille « traitre à son Sang », aurait gagné en un après-midi, le respect des Serpentard… Certes ici, j'étais Ginevra Prewett, Serpentard, mais tout de même, il fallait reconnaître l'ironie de la situation.

-Comment ça leur respect ?

-Je sais que tu n'es là que depuis peu et je ne sais pas comment ça se passait là d'où tu viens, mais ici, à Serpentard, on respecte la puissance. Et le Sang.

Je pouvais sentir le S majuscule dans sa phrase et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Tu te moques de moi ? railla-t-elle. Tu viens d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé des élèves qui dirigent réellement notre Maison.

A nouveau, je restai muette de stupéfaction.

-Tu devrais fermer la bouche, Ginny, tu as l'air ridicule, se moqua mon amie.

Elle dut comprendre mon trouble car elle reprit…

-Concrètement, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour toi si tu ne le désire pas.

-Ah…

-Et de toute façon, Tom a clairement pris le contrôle tu sais… Il n'aime pas partager. Donc pas de pression.

_Oui, pas de pression… _fit une petite voix ironique dans mon esprit.

L'heure de la récréation arriva et personne n'avait encore crié au scandale, je commençais donc à me dire que le pressentiment qui m'avait tiraillé la veille, n'était que le résultat du stress dû à ma situation. A moins que Tom ne soit juste allé rendre visite au basilic.

Une curieuse image de Tom prenant le thé avec un énorme serpent de vingt mètres de long se forma dans mon esprit et je retins difficilement mon fou-rire, alors qu'_Il _arrivait justement près de nous.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur Ginny, remarqua Tom.

_Ginny ? Il est dans un bon jour on dirait…_

-Euh, oui, répondis-je, le rouge aux joues.

-Bien dormi ? lança-t-il innocemment sur un ton qui ne me trompa cependant aucunement.

Il me fixa intensément et subitement, ma seconde hypothèse ne me parut plus si risible que ça…

-Très, répondis-je dans un sourire crispé.

Il s'approcha alors de moi, et, sans que nous ayons dit quoique ce soit, nous nous retrouvâmes brusquement seuls dans le recoin enneigé où je m'étais réfugiée avec Andréa, mon amie et les 'sbires' de Tom s'étant éclipsés, obéissant à un ordre muet…

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et je me retrouvai prisonnière d'une brusque étreinte.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'apprécier ce contact que déjà ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes, prenant le contrôle d'un baiser passionné et exigeant.

Je le laissai faire, savourant simplement cet instant.

Un mois, un mois qu'il ne m'avait pas approchée de cette façon. Des mains possessives s'emparaient certes parfois de ma taille en public, pour rappeler qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas m'approcher, à moi d'être suicidaire, ou Gryffondor… Mais il n'y avait jamais plus que ces rares gestes possessifs.

Un mois qu'il paraissait distant et songeur.

Mais visiblement, ses réflexions avaient dû porter leurs fruits. Je croisais les doigts, espérant simplement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de fruits empoisonnés.

J'avais cependant bien du mal à imaginer cette option tandis que je sentais les lèvres de Tom descendre lentement le long de ma nuque.

Malheureusement, aussi soudainement que cet élan avait commencé, il prit fin quand la sonnerie retentit à travers tout le Château, annonçant le début de mon cours de Divination.

Nos regards se croisèrent.

-Va.

C'était un ordre. Il n'y avait visiblement rien à redire. De plus, j'étais en retard.

Le quittant à regret, je me précipitai en direction des escaliers les plus proches.

Absorbée dans ma hâte et mes réflexions, je ne vis pas le groupe de Gryffondors qui sortait à ce moment précis de l'Infirmerie.

Je ne réagis que trop tard en entendant mon nom…

-Eh, Prewett !

Je me retournai, le souffle court.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y… ?

Une légère vague de panique me gagna quand je me retrouvai face à face avec Cyrus White, l'élève que j'avais attaqué la veille… Je vis au loin, ses camarades de dortoirs qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir, ne faisant même pas signe de nous voir… Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-J'aurais voulu te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié, tu t'en doutes.

Son ton doucereux et menaçant me fit réagir instinctivement et je tendis ma main vers ma baguette, accrochée à ma ceinture. Mais à peine l'avais-je frôlée qu'il me lançait un puissant _Expeliarmus, _me déséquilibrant un instant alors que je voyais ma seule arme m'échapper.

Je me figeai alors, paniquée, cherchant une issue.

-Tu vas payer.

Il fit alors un geste ample de sa baguette, me lançant un I_ncarcerem _sans que je n'aie l'occasion de réagir intelligemment…

Je tombai alors au sol dans un bruit sourd, me cognant brutalement le crâne contre le sol.

J'eus seulement le temps d'apercevoir le visage de mon agresseur qui s'était placé à côté de moi, me dominant de sa hauteur et de sentir les cordes qui me tiraillaient s'envoler avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…


	16. Douce Vengeance

**16. Douce Vengeance**

L'inconscience, bénie soit-elle… L'inconscience est douce, calme… Elle permet d'oublier, ses soucis, ses inquiétudes, ses doutes…

La conscience au contraire est dure, cruelle parfois et surtout… douloureuse.

Je battis lentement les paupières et les refermai aussitôt. Tout était trop blanc, trop lumineux, et surtout, tout semblait tourner autour de moi, formant des silhouettes indécises, mélange de gris et de blanc.

Je tentai de relever la tête pour voir où je me trouvais mais elle retomba violemment dans le moelleux des oreillers, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Quelque part dans la pièce, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer en douceur et des pas s'approchèrent de moi.

-Vous voilà enfin réveillée Miss Prewett… résonna la voix de Mrs Al Vere, l'infirmière de l'Ecole.

-Mhhh… fut le seul son que je pus produire en réponse.

Elle m'appliqua deux sortilèges médicinaux qui rendirent ma tête moins lourde et me permirent de me redresser lentement, mais surement contre mes oreillers.

-Tenez, avalez ça, ordonna-t-elle alors en me tendant un gobelet fumant dont s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde, qui me souleva le cœur. Et surtout, buvez bien tout, sinon je devrais vous gardez ici plus longtemps.

J'acquiesçai simplement en me saisissant de la potion que j'avalai en une seule fois tout en retenant ma respiration.

-Erk… Je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ?

-Je suis désolée, vous ne devez rien avaler d'autre pendant quatre heures pour éviter les interactions avec la potion…

Elle me fit un petit sourire désolé qui fit ressortir les rides de son visage bienveillant. Vous devriez dormir maintenant, nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit, le Professeur Slughorn viendra vous voir tout à l'heure avant le début des cours. Il veut être sûr que vous vous portez bien. Ma pauvre enfant, depuis le temps que je clame que ces escaliers sont bien trop dangereux… Allons, allons, reposez-vous.

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard, il faisait jour, ou presque et les lumières avaient été éteintes. Je me redressai contre mes oreillers, sans effets secondaires cette fois-ci et j'eus à peine le temps de songer que je mangerais bien quelque chose que l'infirmière entrait avec un plateau flottant derrière elle… Un sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Miss Prewett, cela fait plaisir de voir que vous semblez aller mieux.

-Croyez-moi, c'est surtout pour moi que c'est agréable… ironisai-je gentiment. Je meurs de faim, ajoutai-je ensuite, appuyée par les gargouillis de mon estomac qui criait famine.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Mrs Al Vere avait accepté que je quitte l'infirmerie dès le lendemain à condition que je passe la consulter tous les soirs de la semaine et que je me couche tôt pour la même durée. Ma tête avait pris un méchant coup lorsque j'étais _tombée_ dans les escaliers semblait-il… Trop contente d'avoir le droit d'avaler quelque chose, je n'avais pas protesté face à ces contraintes et m'étais vivement attaquée à mon plateau.

C'est alors que je reposais mon verre vide de jus de citrouille qu'ils étaient arrivèrent. Comme me l'avait annoncé l'infirmière, le Professeur Slughorn étaient là, suivi de Tom. Si sa présence me surpris un instant, je me repris vite. Il avait surement du convaincre avec soin notre Directeur de Maison…

Après quelques minutes où Slughorn m'interrogea sur ce qui s'était passé et durant lesquelles j'appris que j'avais été découverte par Sir Nicholas, le Fantôme de mon ancienne Maison, grâce auquel mon état n'était pas plus grave, il s'en alla. Mais pas sans que mon Professeur de Potion ne se soit épanché sur sa déception sur le fait que je ne puisse venir à la soirée qu'il organisait ce soir-là.

J'avais dit ne pas réussir à me souvenir de cette _chute_, et il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain, espérant que mon esprit se serait éclairé.

Tom s'approcha de moi dès qu'ils eurent disparus et prit ma main.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il simplement.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Les pupilles de Tom avaient un reflet rougeâtre, qui lui donnait l'air légèrement dément.

Se méprenant sur l'origine de mon geste, ce qui m'étonna, il reposa ma main et alla chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur mes épaules. Je le remerciai du regard, touchée et surprise, et l'invitai à m'en dire plus.

Un sourire énigmatique s'empara de lui et intriguée, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je fus projetée, transportée par son souvenir de la soirée.

Il arrivait à la Grande Salle, contrarié parce que moi, _sa_ Ginny avait été agressée et alors qu'il passait les portes, il se fit bousculer par un Gryffondor de son année qui le regarda avec un sourire goguenard… Il réagit sans même y penser, trop énervé pour supporter les provocations infantiles des Gryffondors, et sans rien y comprendre, l'imprudent se retrouva plaqué sur le mur opposé à la Salle.

A ce moment, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il avait su… su que ma chute n'en était pas une. Seule la voix de la Préfète en Chef –McGonagall- qui s'approchait derrière eux l'avait empêché de le tuer sur place.

Rageur, Tom avait relâché son sortilège et était parti rejoindre sa table, tandis que Cyrus White massait encore sa gorge, par laquelle il avait été retenu magiquement.

L'incident fut vite clos. Les Professeurs ne demandant qu'à excuser le comportement de leur élève préféré visiblement choqué par l'état de son amie. Il obtint même le droit de se rendre à l'infirmerie avec le Directeur pour me rendre visite.

Brutalement, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, notre échange pris fin, et il reprit comme si de rien était. Je n'en restais pas moins ébahie.

-Son esprit était aussi limpide que de l'eau.

-Cyrus… Il voulait se venger, pour le Chauve-Furie, articulai-je, sous le choc.

-Certainement. Les Gryffondors sont aussi fiers que des Paons, ils n'apprécient pas qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils sont loin d'être les rois du monde.

Je pouffai… Peut-être était-ce vrai dans certains cas. Mais après tout, j'avais moi aussi été à Gryffondor autrefois.

Comme si il lisait mes pensé, Tom enchaîna.

-Tu n'es plus l'une d'entre eux. Tu as beaucoup changé en six ans, je le sais. Tu es certes l'une des Serpentards les plus courageuses que je connaisse, mais tu n'en restes pas moins parfaitement à ta place parmi nous.

Je lui souris, comprenant le compliment qu'il me faisait.

Il s'approcha alors à nouveau de moins et m'embrassa. Pas comme la veille, non. Ce n'était ni pressant ni passionné, il s'agissait plutôt d'une marque d'affection et mon cœur en eut un raté. Je répondais avec passion. Je réalisais soudainement à quel point il m'était devenu indispensable en seulement quelques mois et en effet, à quel point j'avais irrémédiablement évolué comme il le clamait.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes et s'approchèrent de ma nuque en déposant de légers baisers le long de ma joue. Près de mon oreille, il se contenta de me susurrer trois petits mots, comme l'on glisse un « je t'aime ».

-Il va payer.

~.~

Tom était parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant sans que je n'aie cherché à la dissuader de faire quoique ce soit… cela aurait été inutile.

Et je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne encore de moi.

Une pointe de culpabilité et de peur me tiraillaient depuis lors cependant, car je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il risquait de se produire.

Andréa passa me rendre visite, suivie d'Elayne sur l'heure de midi. Elles voulaient toutes deux s'assurer par elle-même que je m'étais effectivement remise de mes blessures et me tenir informée de ce qu'il se passait dans l'Ecole. La première me rapporta donc tous les potins de Poudlard tandis que la seconde me dupliquait ses notes et les devoirs que nous avions à faire.

C'est alors que je relisais le cours de Métamorphose qu'il arriva… L'infirmière et les Professeurs le firent vivement disparaître derrière les rideaux tirés au fond de l'infirmerie. Mais j'eu le temps de le reconnaître.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mais j'étais soulagée. Il ne l'avait pas tué.

Tom ne revint pas ce jour-là et c'est sur l'image du corps pétrifié de Cyrus White que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, je quittai l'infirmerie après un cours examen de Mrs Al Vere qui m'obligea aussi à avaler un plateau repas sous sa surveillance impassible avant de m'autoriser à sortir… Je me rendis immédiatement en Potions, malgré les exhortations de l'infirmière à passer par la Grande Salle, et de ne surtout plus me promener seule dans les couloirs.

J'arrivai donc la première et tombai sur le Professeur Slughorn qui m'accueillit avec sa bonhommie habituelle.

-Miss Prewett, quel plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bonjour Professeur, répondis-je poliment.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seule dans les couloirs ma chère, surtout après ce qu'il vous ait arrivé.

Je souris, faussement fautive.

-Comment allez-vous ce matin, Monsieur ? fis-je, feignant l'intérêt avec sur le visage, l'expression la plus angélique à ma disposition.

-Je vous retourne la question ma chère, voyons. Votre nuit vous a-t-elle éclairé les évènements d'hier ?

L'image de Cyrus White, pétrifié, s'imposa à moi.

-Non, Monsieur, mentis-je avec un aplomb qui me surpris moi-même.

-Oh… Très bien. J'avoue que je ne suis pas surpris, Mrs Al Vere m'a expliqué que vous aviez pris un coup sur la tête en tombant. Méchantes blessures que celles-ci. Mais voyez-vous, je ne suis pas censé vous en parler mais…

Il regarda de droite à gauche comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas surpris.

-… Votre chute ressemblait fortement à une chute forcée…

Je déglutis

-Oh ?

Heureusement, cette conversation ne put durer plus longtemps car le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin et les élèves commençaient à arriver par petits groupes. Mon interlocuteur disparut derrière la porte de la salle de classe après m'avoir souhaité de vite me remettre et de retrouver la mémoire.

Sitôt qu'il se fut éclipsé, Andréa me tomba dessus, m'étreignant fermement, arrachant une grimace faussement dégoutée aux Gryffondor et à moi, un gémissement de douleur.

-Oh, Merlin, Ginny, je suis désolée… s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant rapidement, les mains toujours sur mes épaules. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui sourit, me voulant rassurante. J'avais connu bien pire.

-Entrez jeunes gens ! résonna la voix de stentor de Slughorn depuis sa classe.

Dès que nous fûmes entrés, je vis Tom discuter vivement avec Thor, qui inclina la tête et se rendit à ma place… Je fronçai les sourcils et ramenai mon regard sur Tom qui fixait à présent Slughorn qui lui semblait regarder partout sauf dans sa direction. Etrange quand on savait la fascination qu'il montrait habituellement à son égard… Et ce encore la veille à l'infirmerie. Or, maintenant, notre Professeur paraissait fuir le moindre contact avec son élève préféré… Qu'avait-il bien se passer entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Peut-être un problème lors de la soirée organisée la veille au soir.

Voyant que je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, je pris place à _ses_côtés.

J'écaillai la queue d'un lézard quand il m'adressa la parole pour la première fois ce jour-là.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci, répondis-je en souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'il me le demandait et sa sincérité me touchait plus que je n'aurais su le dire.

-Tu as vu White ?

Son détachement ne me trompa pas sur le véritable sens de sa question et de nouveau, le corps inanimé s'imposa dans mon esprit…

-Oui.

Je me reconcentrai sur ma préparation, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je m'entaillai l'index.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je portant le doigt à ma bouche.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il allait payer. Il méritait plus. Il sera libre d'ici quelques mois.

-Mais je… Enfin, je vais mieux… Je veux dire… c'est… disproportionné, chuchotai-je alors qu'il s'emparait de ma main pour refermer la blessure d'un mouvement de la baguette.

-Pas à mon goût.

Il avait craché cela, violemment et son ton empli de ressentiment m'empêcha de protester.

Son comportement depuis le jour de l'attaque me déconcertait… Avant cela il avait été tantôt distant, tantôt extrêmement pressant. Mais cela semblait être purement physique. Depuis deux jours, il était… prévenant, protecteur.

Ces mots pour désigner Tom Jedusor semblaient presque ironiques, déplacés, et pourtant, pourtant tellement vrais.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser… J'étais perdue.

Mon cœur me criait mon amour pour Tom, tandis que dans le même temps, ma raison semblait s'acharner à me rappeler que si j'avais atterrit ici, ce n'était certes pas pour tomber sous le charme de Lord Voldemort…

* * *

**NA**: Merci de continuer à me lire, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.


	17. Avenir

**17. Avenir**

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de faiblesse.

Il ne pouvait tolérer de ressentir des sentiments à son égard.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait accepter qu'il lui arrive quoique soit, il ne pouvait supporter de la voir loin de lui, de ne pas savoir où elle était.

Il avait cru qu'il pourrait l'ignorer, mais il avait réagi dès que quelqu'un avait fait mine de l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Il avait pensé l'éliminer, elle aurait ainsi contribué à le mener à l'immortalité, mais là non plus, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. La voir blessée, pâle comme la mort, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre…

Il ne pouvait imaginer partager ses projets, son avenir, quelques mois encore auparavant.

Pourtant, l'idée lui traversait de plus en plus l'esprit…

Les jours passaient, de transformant en semaines puis en mois et Avril arriva, apportant bientôt avec lui les congés que tant d'élèves attendaient…

Aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu depuis celle de Cyrus, mais nombre d'Aurors passaient encore régulièrement au Château. C'était la condition qu'avait posée le Conseil pour que l'Ecole ne ferme pas ses portes dans l'immédiat, accordant aux élèves la possibilité de finir leur année.

Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire, car si le coupable n'était pas rapidement découvert, 1943 resterait dans les esprits comme l'année marquant la fin de l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie au monde.

Ces mois d'incertitudes, je les avais passés auprès de Tom que je voyais s'assombrir de jour en jour. Il ne supportait pas de ne pouvoir agir, mais il ne voulait pas que l'Ecole ferme. Ce n'était pas son but, certainement pas… Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la_ purifier_ ; elle aussi, il la considérait comme sienne et il détestait devoir la partager avec des gens qu'il jugeait si peu digne d'être sorciers. Ce n'était pas ce que Salazar Serpentard voulait.

C'est du moins ce que j'avais cru comprendre durant nos brèves discutions, car le moins que l'on pouvait dire est qu'il semblait plutôt ailleurs la plupart du temps.

Enfin, la dernière semaine du trimestre arriva.

Le lundi soir, nous étions tous réunis, Tom, Andréa, Thor, Antonin et moi dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient sous la fenêtre du Lac, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Les garçons faisaient une partie d'échec, Andréa lisait un vieux grimoire, 'emprunté' dans la réserve de la Bibliothèque. Le _Livres des Sombres Secrets*_recelaient de récits concernant des rituels considérés comme Noirs, car ils requéraient une volonté infaillible pour résister à l'appel du pouvoir qui ne manquait de se faire sentir quand l'on s'en servait… Raconté à la manière d'un conte, le livre était passionnant.

Je le savais car la veille, mon amie m'avait lu un passage sous le couvert de mon baldaquin, insonorisé, cela va de soi. Cela parlait de mariage, de liens par le Sang et d'Union Magique entre une princesse de Sang-Pur et un sombre sorcier que personne ne connaissait… Le rituel pouvait paraître terrifiant, la plupart de gens qui l'avaient essayé en étaient morts, car trop faibles ou trop peu sûrs d'eux même au moment crucial : mais surtout, une vie innocente devait être sacrifiée pour que le couple vive, unis à jamais par le sang et l'âme, quasiment immortel.

J'avais écouté le récit à la fois captivée et effrayée, fascinée par l'intensité de tout ce que cela impliquait, et je comprenais qu'elle dévore l'ouvrage.

Je la regardais donc lire, installée dans les bras de Tom qui fixait le ballet incessant des habitants du Lac, bercés par le remous d'un courant à l'origine inconnue…

-Echec et mat ! s'exclama alors Antonin, nous tirant de nos rêveries personnelles.

-Un coup de chance, je n'étais pas assez attentif, répliqua son adversaire, mauvais perdant.

-L'attention n'est pas ton point fort.

Il avait dit cela à voix très basse alors qu'il replaçait les pièces de nouveau intact en place sur le plateau…

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne saisissant pas ce qui se passait entre eux.

Thorfin se leva brusquement, baguette à la main, démontrant une nouvelle fois de son caractère emporté.

-Ca suffit !

L'ordre claqua et Thor se rassit, toujours rageur, mais prudent.

Tom m'avait repoussée et je me tenais assise à ses côtés, tandis qu'il se penchait vers ses camarades.

-Quand cesserez-vous enfin de vous comporter comme des enfants ? gronda-t-il, exaspéré.

-Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Thor qui…

-Ce genre de phrase est preuve de maturité selon toi ? Il regarda le blond un instant avant de reprendre. Alors tais-toi-toi aussi. Dans un peu plus d'un an, nous quitterons cette Ecole et ce n'est certainement ce genre de comportement qui vous mènera loin.

- Que comptes-tu faire en sortant ? Tu vas entrer au Ministère ? demanda Andréa, intervenant au bon moment pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime.

Tom se redressa et me regarda un instant, l'éclat rougeâtre traversant de nouveau son regard, avant de se retourner vers mon amie.

-Certainement pas, je ne deviendrai pas l'une de ses marionnettes que l'on manipule pour mieux se débarrasser après… Non…

-Mais alors ?

-Disons simplement que Tom disparaîtra lentement mais surement et laissera la place à _Voldemort_…

-Voldemort… répéta-t-elle en écho.

-Oui, Voldemort est un nom qu'un jour chacun respectera et aura peur de prononcer… Il sera synonyme de puissance et de pouvoir…

-Tu me fais peur parfois Tom.

Il lui sourit en retour.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur Andy. Pas toi.

Après cet étrange échange, ils étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations tandis que je m'éloignais un peu pour réfléchir aux paroles de Tom, aux paroles de Voldemort.

J'arrivais presque parfois à oublier qui il était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le sentis se glisser dans mon dos et faire courir ses mains le long de ma nuque jusqu'à mes épaules, où elles s'ancrèrent.

-A quoi pensais-tu ? murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

-A toi.

Il embrassa mon cou.

-Et maintenant ?

-Toujours à toi.

Je me retournai et lui souris.

-Par moment je suis perdue. Il faut juste que…

J'hésitai à continuer. Si jamais il prenait mes paroles comme les prémices d'une possible trahison… Je frissonnai.

-Quoi ?

-Rien.

Il s'éloigna brusquement et accrocha mon regard, écrasant mes défenses que je ne réussissais, ou ne voulais, plus à maintenir face à lui…

-Tu as peur, affirma-t-il.

-Non.

Malheureusement, le trémolo de ma voix me trahissait, plus même que mes pensées.

-Si. Tu as peur de l'avenir. Tu as peur de le trahir en restant ici. Mais surtout, tu as peur … de ce que tu désires.

Un sourire indéfinissable éclaira son visage, ce qui donnait une image légèrement terrifiante à la lumière fantomatique du Lac qui nous dominait.

Je détournai le regard, observant Andréa qui lisait plus loin, voulant cacher l'angoisse qui me gagnait à me voir ainsi dévoilée.

-Ne tourne pas les yeux Ginny.

Son ton était doux mais ferme et je ne pus empêcher les larmes, traitresses, d'embuer ma vue.

-C'est une preuve de faiblesse…

Je ramenai mon regard sur mes chaussures.

-Regarde-moi !

Il commençait à perdre patience, mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à le regarder en face.

-Crois-tu que je garderai quelqu'un de faible à mes côtés ? cracha-t-il, méprisant.

Son ton, comme ses mots, me fit l'effet d'une claque et je relevai brusquement la tête.

-Si tu ne veux pas rester, dis-le, tu rentreras chez toi !

Les larmes s'échappèrent. J'avais peur, oui. Tellement peur de ce choix que je savais avoir fait au plus profond de moi, peur aussi de ne pas avoir le choix, de devoir avancer dans ce monde rempli d'inconnu. Et voilà qu'il me disait que je pouvais renoncer. Tout abandonner. Tout oublier.

-Comment ? soufflai-je.

Si cela avait été possible, Dumbledore me l'aurait dit…

-Cela est mon problème. Sache seulement que si tu le désires, je t'offrirai ce que tu désires … Tu pourras y retourner.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, lui faisant part de toute la reconnaissance que j'éprouvais. Car à présent, j'avais véritablement le choix.

-Merci.

~.~

Cinq jours plus tard, j'étais assise dans le train avec Elayne qui tentait d'inculquer quelques méthodes logiques pour les échecs à Andréa, qui ne paraissait pas très réceptive.

Je regardai le paysage printanier défiler derrière la fenêtre en pensant que bientôt, même si je ne savais pas encore quand, je quitterais cette maison qui était devenue la mienne, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. La chaleur de la demeure des Prewett me manquerait, mais elle ne pouvait avoir de place dans mon avenir.

* * *

**NA:** Plus que deux chapitres les amis ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? =p


	18. Décision

**Décision**

-A bientôt ma chérie, s'exclama Idris en m'enlaçant quelques minutes avant que je ne monte dans le Poudlard Express. Continue à bien réviser et je suis persuadée que tu auras ton examen haut la main.

Elle me sourit, confiante.

-Mais surtout, n'oublie pas de t'amuser un peu… Tu avais l'air préoccupée pendant les vacances…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Idris, je vais bien.

Elle caressa mes cheveux affectueusement et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me pousser vers le wagon le plus proche…

-Aller, va. Je t'aime fort.

-Moi aussi.

Le train s'ébranla alors que je refermais la porte du wagon et Idris se fit de plus en plus floue alors que nous nous éloignions du quai. Je finis par quitter la fenêtre pour retrouver Andréa.

-Ginny !

Je me retournai, souriante.

-Elayne ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Elles ont passées trop vite si tu veux mon avis, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps.

Elle pouffa, me rendant mon sourire.

-Je crois que tout le monde est toujours dans ce cas quand les vacances se terminent… se moqua-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Tu sais, tu as toujours l'air préoccupée, je pensais que les vacances te permettraient de réfléchir posément.

-Comment ça, réfléchir ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Je commençais à paniquer, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir…

-Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle, surprise de ma véhémence. Tu avais l'air préoccupée, j'en ai donc déduit que tu devais réfléchir à quelque chose d'important à tes yeux.

-Oh. Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et alors ? m'incita-t-elle à continuer

-Disons que j'ai fait un choix, mais que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes, ou du moins des hésitations… expliquai-je.

Elle m'entraina légèrement à l'écart, à l'abri des regards, ce dont je ne pus que me sentir reconnaissante. Elayne avait un don pour comprendre les gens.

-C'est un choix qui m'engagera pour longtemps, très longtemps et qui implique de nombreux sacrifices et j'ai peur de le regretter un jour.

Elayne faisait son maximum pour ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise, mais l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que…

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

-Non, ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre, la suppliai-je.

-Dans ce cas je te conseillerais simplement d'écouter ton cœur.

Je lui souris et une larme s'échappa du regard légèrement embué que je lui adressais.

-Merci.

Je la laissai me serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous trouvâmes le compartiment d'Andréa qui défiait Antonin aux échecs, une nouvelle fois.

-Ginny, Elayne ! Je commençais à me demander si vous n'aviez pas raté le train ! s'exclama ma camarade avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Ca a bien failli être le cas, répondit ma camarade, voyant que je ne semblais toujours pas en état de répondre.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquerra Antonin en quittant le plateau du regard.

-Mes parents auraient préféré que je ne revienne pas. Du moins temps que celui qui agresse tous ces élèves ne soit arrêté…

-Oh.

-Mais c'est complètement idiot ! s'écria Andréa. Tu es une Sang-Pur, et une Serpentard, que pourrait-il bien t'arriver ?

-Ils s'inquiètent… Si ce fou venait à changer d'avis, ou s'il faisait une erreur ? Mon père aurait préféré que j'aille à Durmstrang pour la fin de ma scolarité, comme il le voulait au départ, mais j'ai fini par le convaincre de me laisser au moins terminer l'année… De toute façon, s'ils n'ont pas trouvé le coupable d'ici là, l'Ecole ne rouvrira pas.

-Vous pensez qu'ils le feront réellement ? interrogea Andréa.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y avait moitié moins de monde au départ de Kings Cross que lors de notre arrivée ?

-Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer… Il manquait pas mal de monde, oui.

-Les parents sont de plus en plus inquiets, ils préfèrent retirer leurs enfants et leur faire cours eux-mêmes… Le Conseil de l'école s'est prononcé, l'un de leur bâtiment au Pays de Galles est en train d'être réorganisé pour nous accueillir temporairement à la rentrée prochaine.

Je le savais car le frère d'Idris était membre du conseil. Le silence qui suivit mes paroles était tendu. Les Serpentards ne se rendaient pas compte de l'ampleur de la situation car elle ne les touchait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu penses que nous devrions agir pour empêcher ça ? demanda Elayne, me rappelant qu'en l'absence de Tom dans notre groupe, j'étais celle qui était censée diriger, du moins les guider.

Je déglutis avant de répondre.

-Non, vous, vous n'aurez rien à faire, déclarai-je simplement avant de me retourner vers la fenêtre.

_Il arrêtera tout seul…_

-Ginny, on arrive bientôt, il faudrait nous changer. Antonin tu veux bien attendre dehors un moment ?

La voix d'Elayne me sortit de ma rêverie et je me levai donc pour enfiler mon uniforme.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous franchissions enfin les portes du Château, espérant tous que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois… Même si personnellement je doutais que ce puisse être le cas.

La première chose que je fis en pénétrant dans la grande salle, fut de chercher Tom du regard. Il n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Une brève panique me gagna. Et s'il avait été arrêté ? Dumbledore avait-il finalement pu prouver sa culpabilité ? Enfin, nos regards se croisèrent et je m'y accrochais comme à une ancre avant de me diriger vers lui d'un pas plus assuré que précédemment. Bien sûr, il était là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

-Bonsoir Ginevra.

Mon cœur s'accéléra au simple son de sa voix et je m'assis à ses côtés en lui rendant son salut.

Le repas se passa sans incident notable, si ce n'est que le directeur prit la parole pour rappeler à quel point il était important de respecter les nouvelles règles mises en place pour la sécurité des élèves et que les Aurors qui patrouillaient désormais en permanence dans les couloirs avaient toute l'autorité nécessaire pour assurer notre sécurité.

Je ne parlai quasiment pas, répondant seulement parfois à une question par ci par là. Tom semblait respecter mon silence, se contentant de me prendre par la main de temps à autre ou de poser sa main près de mon genou. Malgré tout, je savais que le répit ne serait que de courte durée et en effet dès la fin du repas, il me donna rendez-vous.

- Retrouve-moi ce soir à minuit dans la Salle Commune.

Puis il disparut, me laissant seule avec Andréa qui m'attendait près des portes.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment tu sais, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc. Il ne te le dira pas, mais ça ce vois. Si on le connait du moins.

Je restai silencieuse, Andy venait de mettre le doigt sur le point essentiel qui justifiait ma décision. Les sentiments de Tom à mon égard.

-Tu devrais faire attention.

-Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, surprise de son revirement.

-Il n'acceptera pas que tu le trahisses. De quelque manière que ce soit.

-Oh, je…

-Je dis juste ça pour que tu saches… Sois honnête. Je suis sûre qu'il préférerait que tu le quittes maintenant que ce n'est pas trop sérieux…

-Oui, très certainement.

_Il préfèrerait que je retourne d'où je viens…_

-Donc si tu ressens la même chose, n'hésite-pas.

Elle me sourit, l'instant solennel passé.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te force à faire quoi que ce soit.

Je pouffai nerveusement et la suivis jusque dans la salle commune, à moitié soulagée par cette discussion.

Minuit approchai.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil sous l'immense fenêtre du Lac, les jambes rabattues contre ma poitrine et la tête entre les genoux.

Andréa venait de partir à son tour, me laissant enfin seule dans la pièce.

Le tic tac de l'horloge se faisait oppressant et minuit semblait arriver au ralentit quand enfin le petit tintement retentit, à l'instant même où la porte des appartements des Préfets s'ouvrait…

* * *

**NA:** Alors quels sont vos pronostics, que va faire Ginny ? Une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions et vos questions ? ^^


	19. Eternité

**Eternité**

_Minuit approchai._

_J'étais assise dans un fauteuil sous l'immense fenêtre du Lac, les jambes rabattues contre ma poitrine et la tête entre les genoux._

_Andréa venait de partir à son tour, me laissant enfin seule dans la pièce._

_Le tic tac de l'horloge se faisait oppressant et minuit semblait arriver au ralentit quand enfin le petit tintement retentit, à l'instant même où la porte des appartements des Préfets s'ouvrait._

Je me levai pour lui faire face.

-Tom.

-Ginevra.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, chacun attendant que l'autre ne prenne la parole.

-Tu as réfléchi ? demanda finalement Tom

-Oui.

Ma gorge se serra tandis que je me perdais dans son regard. Il prit ma main, énervé de ne pouvoir me comprendre sans ce contact et une nouvelle fois, je lui ouvrai mon âme.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Il semblait satisfait. Mais tandis que nous étions liés, j'avais senti son incompréhension face aux raisons qui me poussaient à faire ce choix.

-Certaine.

Il me fixa, impassible.

-Dans ce cas, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

-Oui ?

Mes jambes menaçaient de me trahir et mon cœur semblait battre trop vite pour mon bien.

-C'est un engagement à vie.

-Je ne demande que cela, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Il caressa ma joue du revers de la main.

-Bien. Retrouve-moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie demain soir à minuit comme aujourd'hui.

Il déposa un simple baiser au coin de mes lèvres et disparu à nouveau dans les appartements des Préfets.

La journée du lendemain fut d'une banalité attristante. Cependant, j'aurais bien évité le cours de Métamorphose. Le regard de Dumbledore qui persistait à rencontrer le mien était de plus en plus dérangeant, ce autant pour moi que pour Tom, que je sentais se raidir alors que la fin de l'heure approchait.

-Ce vieil homme est trop perspicace, dit-il rageur alors que nous nous rendions au déjeuner. Il se doute de quelque chose et il me soupçonne déjà pour la Chambre.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je vais y mettre fin. Après ce soir, il ne pourra plus rien contre moi.

Une boule d'appréhension me noua l'estomac quand il parla de ce soir… j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qui m'attendait.

Le reste de la journée continua comme elle avait commencée. Routinière.

Ce soir-là, juste après le dîner il y eu une attaque. La toute dernière.

Il s'agissait en fait d'une double attaque, mais personne ne le découvrirait avant le matin.

Un jeune Poufsouffle de troisième année avait été pétrifié alors qu'il retournait à son dortoir malgré toutes les précautions prises contre cela.

Il aurait pu être la dernière victime de l'Héritier, mais le destin avait voulu que ce même jour, une jeune Serdaigle du nom de Miriam Gibble, dite Mimi, se soit enfermée dans les toilettes pour pleurer suite aux énièmes moqueries d'une de ses camarades. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait entendu Tom parler Fourchelang avec le Monstre, qu'il attendait près des lavabos… Enervée de cette intrusion masculine dans ces toilettes, elle était sorti avec l'intention de déverser son trop plein de rancœur…

Ce qui lui coûta la vie.

Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Harry m'avait raconté qu'avant qu'on ne l'innocente durant ma première année, Hagrid avait été accusé des attaques et cela lui avait coûté sa Baguette, son statut de sorcier.

Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Ses paroles lors du déjeuner ne laissaient pas de doutes quant au fait qu'il agirait ce soir, après l'attaque de ce jeune Poufsouffle et son absence dans la salle commune ne faisait que renforcer mes certitudes.

-Ginny ?

Andréa s'installa en face de moi, me forçant à chasser pour un temps mes idées noires. De toute façon, j'avais choisi. Irrévocablement.

Je me tiendrai à ma décision

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le paquet sur ton lit ?

-Pardon ?

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

-Le paquet pourpre sur ton lit.

-Il n'y a rien sur mon lit, répondis-je, catégorique.

Elle sortit une petite enveloppe noire de sa poche sur laquelle brillait une petite inscription blanche, élégamment calligraphiée :

_Ginevra_

-Donc ceci n'est définitivement pour toi ? me taquina-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'en emparai, le cœur battant. C'était l'écriture de Tom. J'ouvris délicatement le mot.

_Ginevra,_

_Porte cette robe ce soir et viens comme convenu, accompagnée d'Andréa._

_Dis-lui d'amener__Le Livre Des Sombres Secrets__…_

_Minuit, ne sois pas en retard._

_Tom._

Je fixais la lettre un instant. C'était Tom tout craché, une succession d'ordres et un avertissement. Ce qui me surprenait était sa demande de venir avec Andréa et ce livre de Magie Noire.

Cependant, je ne me posais pas trop de questions, je savais que toutes les réponses viendraient en temps et en heure.

Mon doigt effleura nos deux noms, m'arrêtant sur le sien. Il savait à quel point je détestais le nom qu'il s'était forgé et tout ce qu'il me rappelait et sans que je n'aie besoin de le lui demander, il avait décidé de ne pas l'utiliser avec moi.

-Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour ce soir ? demandai-je finalement à mon amie qui attendait impatiemment que je lui explique ce qui se passait.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclam-t-elle, toujours ravie d'enfreindre le règlement et débordant d'un talent inné pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Je lui souris.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me préparer.

-Te préparer ? Pour quoi ?

-Si seulement je le savais, murmurais-je, trop bas pour qu'elle ne m'entende cependant alors que je disparaissais dans l'escalier.

Andy m'avait regardé passer la robe pourpre et assommée de questions auxquelles je ne répondis pas durant le reste de la soirée.

Finalement, l'heure arriva.

Les rayons de la lune auxquels se mêlait la lumière tremblotante de flammes éclairaient l'escalier de plus en plus intensément alors que nous montions vers le somment de la tour d'astronomie.

Des chuchotements me parvinrent alors que je passais le dernier tournant de cette interminable ascension mais je ne les compris pas. Les battements de mon cœur contre mes tympans assourdissaient tout.

La main d'Andréa serra brièvement la mienne tandis que nous passions l'ouverture menant au toit. Mon anxiété devait être plus palpable que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer à moi-même.

Comme les jeux de lumières me l'avaient laissé deviné, le ciel était dégagé et la lune extrêmement brillante dans le ciel. Au sol, des dizaines de bougies formaient un cercle qui suivait la courbe formée par les créneaux de la tour tandis qu'au centre, Tom et un élève de cinquième année avec qui il passait de plus en plus de temps dernièrement attendaient, à côté d'une petite table haute sur laquelle étaient posés quelques objets auxquels je ne prêtais pas attention. Je fixais Tom.

-Ginevra, me salua-t-il.

-Je suis venue.

Il ne répondit pas. Ce bref échange, quoiqu'en apparence banal reflétait l'engagement que nous avions pris l'un envers l'autre.

-Approche.

Il tendit sa main tandis que son_ami_s'éloignait discrètement vers Andréa, lui prenant le livre des mains. Je le regardais dans les yeux, sa main, rafraichie par la nuit, serrant fermement la mienne.

-Ce que nous allons faire ce soir est un acte de magie très ancienne et très puissante…

Je déglutie, les mots '_Magie Noire'_résonnant comme un écho dans mon esprit. Je les chassai.

-Cela représentera un engagement pour la vie.

Un éclat rougeâtre traversa alors son regard. Je frissonnai.

-Tu as dit avoir fait ton choix. Cependant, je te laisse encore une chance de reculer. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici pour te renvoyer chez toi si tu le désires…

La menace était palpable. Au fond de lui, peut-être espérait-il encore que je fasse cet autre choix car il se refusait toujours à admettre les sentiments qu'il ressentait finalement pour moi.

-J'ai fait mon choix répondis-je simplement.

-Dans ce cas… murmura-t-il. Andréa, Théodore, sortez vos baguettes ! ajouta-t-il plus haut. Vous serez nos Enchaîneurs.

-Nos Enchaîneurs ?

-Cette cérémonie ressemble quelque peu à celle du serment inviolable. Cependant, il faut deux Enchaîneurs, aussi appelés les Témoins. Et l'on ne peut pas en mourir.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il me guida d'un bref contact dans le dos vers le centre précis du cercle.

-Donne-moi ta main droite, ordonna-t-il en me donnant la sienne.

Je la lui tendis et il la saisit fermement tandis que sans que je ne le vois venir, le dénommé Théodore m'entaillait la paume d'un geste brusque à l'aide d'une dague finement taillée.

-Aïe !

-Reste immobile, fis Tom, impérieux.

Je sentais l'excitation dans sa voix.

-Andréa, fais-moi la même chose.

-Je… mais…

-Fais-le !

Mon amie, qui paraissait terrifiée, autant sinon plus que moi-même, se saisit de la dague pour entailler à son tour la paume de mon compagnon, avec moins de vigueur cependant, et une hésitation perceptible dans son geste.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Tom s'empara une nouvelle fois de ma main, qui n'avait pas bougée, nos sangs se mélangeant.

-Maintenant, Théodore, Andréa, joignez l'extrémité de vos baguettes et posez-les sur nos mains. Théodore se chargera de la formule.

Nos deux_Témoins_ s'exécutèrent sans discuter et Michael commença sa litanie.

-_Mortuus vivum capit …_

D'abord, rien ne se produisit, rien de palpable du moins et je me détendis légèrement. Mais brusquement, une douleur immense s'empara de moi, de tous mes membres simultanément tandis que je sentais cette même douleur se répéter en écho par l'ouverture de ma main, désormais parfaitement cicatrisée.

Mes genoux touchèrent terre alors que j'aurais voulu hurler sans en être cependant capable quand soudain, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparu.

J'étais encore sous le choc mais mon attention fut immédiatement accaparée par une lumière de plus en plus blanche qui étincelait au niveau de nos plaies respectives.

C'était magnifique. Un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur s'emparait peu à peu de moi tandis que je me disais qu'il ne pouvait véritablement s'agir de Magie Noire… Quelque chose de si beau, de si doux et lumineux ne pouvait être maléfique.

Et alors, tout s'arrêta, ma main retomba doucement le long de ma taille.

Je cherchai _son_ regard et le rencontrai aisément. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir les mêmes sentiments que les miens se bousculer. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Son impassibilité coutumière repris le dessus et il se releva tout en me soutenant pour que je me tienne à ses côtés.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nos âmes se sont liées l'une à l'autre. De manière irrévocable.

-Co… Comment ça ?

-Nos âmes respectives se sont déchirées, scindées en deux parties…

Je le regardais, fascinée et terrifiée par ce qu'il me racontait.

-Et chacun de ces morceaux a trouvé refuge dans le corps de l'autre… J'avais étudié quelque chose de similaire, qui s'appelait Horcruxe plus tôt dans l'année… Mais ceci est mieux… Tellement mieux.

Il semblait perdu, comme si il avait oublié ma présence et celle de nos camarades qui restaient en retrait.

-Séparer son âme, l'accrocher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre fait que l'on ne peut mourir, hormis dans des circonstances très exceptionnelles… On devient immortel.

La folie perçait dans ses propos tandis que je prenais conscience de ce qu'il me disait.

-L'Horcruxe est imparfait, il détruit le corps, l'âme est mutilée… Avec ce que nous venons de faire, elle est recomposée.

-Je…

Son regard s'accrocha de nouveau au mien.

-Comprends-tu ? Nous serons ensemble, pour toujours. Et puissants, bien plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier sur cette terre… Nos deux pouvoirs réunis. Nos âmes liées… Pour l'éternité.

Je déglutis.

-Immortels ?

-Immortels.

Alors, il m'embrassa, laissant ce lien qui nous unissait transmettre tout ce qu'il ne saurait me dire.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis entière.

C'est à ce moment-là que je su que mon choix était le bon… Car ce que je ressentais, ce que Tom gardait en lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu à mon époque, c'était bel et bien de l'amour…

* * *

THE END …

**NA:** Je dis un grand merci à tous ceux (et surtout celles, je sais =D) qui ont suivi, apprécié et commenté cette histoire… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il me permettra, qui sait d'atteindre peut-être la fameuse centaine … On en est plus très loin =D

9/4/2012 Il est plus de minuit et je finis enfin la relecture de cette fiction. Je pense y avoir apporté la majorité des corrections nécessaires et prévues, si vous avez la moindre remarque cependant, n'hésitez pas à me la laisser en review ou MP =)

D'ici la fin du mois d'avril, je pense commencer à publier la suite de cette fiction, je vous le ferai savoir en ajoutant un chapitre à cette histoire.

En attendant, bien que cette partie de l'histoire soit terminée, je suis toujours ravie de recevoir une review et y répond avec la même fidélité qu'auparavant donc n'hésitez pas, vous ferez mon bonheur !

Nyna.


	20. NA Sequel !

Pour tous les lecteurs de _Un Jeu Dangereux_,

_**NA : **Une fois encore, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui auront reviewé cette fiction. Votre fidélité et vos critiques m'auront permis, je l'espère, d'améliorer un peu cette fic puisque je l'ai édité au cours des derniers mois._

_Ensuite, si je me permets une Update c'est parce que j'ai commencé il y a peu la septième année de Tom et Ginny en suite à cette première partie. A ce jour près de 13 chapitres d'une moyenne de 1800 mots sont tapés. Une fois encore, vos reviews auront été pour beaucoup dans la création de cette nouvelle histoire._

_Ce sequel aura pour titre_ Echec & Mat_, je trouve pour l'instant ce titre parfait pour s'inscrire dans la lignée d_'Un Jeu Dangereux _._

_En voici dès maintenant un extrait, en attendant la création de l'histoire qui devrait être publiée dans très peu de temps (dans la soirée ou demain dans la journée je pense), n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos impressions ou questions dès maintenant !_

_Nyna_

* * *

**Preview : extrait du Prologue**

Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre dans la maison des Prewett, je fixais le vide au loin. Je savais que Tom était quelque part dans cette direction. J'aurais presque pu l'apercevoir s'il n'avait pas été si loin. Sa présence me paraissait presque physique.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit de Juin où j'avais accepté ce lien irrémédiable avec Tom Jedusor. Aujourd'hui, seule dans la pénombre apaisante de ma chambre, je pouvais finalement réfléchir clairement. Durant plusieurs semaines, j'avais eu du mal à être moi-même, tout du moins à être _moi-seule_. L'influence que Tom, ce même Tom qui m'avait possédée lors de ma première année à Poudlard, avait eue sur moi depuis le tout premier jour de mon arrivée plus d'un an auparavant s'était décuplée à ce qui m'avait semblé l'infini.

Le plus difficile cependant avaient été les premiers jours après la nuit au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Nous ne nous étions pas quittés, ne nous étions jamais séparés avant d'être capable de nous détacher, physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. L'occlumencie nous avait été d'un grand secours et désormais, il n'était qu'un écho quelque part en moi, une présence rassurante sans laquelle je n'imaginais pas avoir pu vivre. Désormais quand je repense à cette année, il me semble évident que tous ces évènements étaient voués à se produire. Comment et Pourquoi, Merlin seul savait mais je n'existais pas sans Tom et Tom … Tom n'existerait plus sans moi.

J'avais attendu le mois de septembre avec fébrilité et j'entrais finalement sur le quai 9¾. Nous avions accepté le fait que nous ne pourrions nous voir durant les vacances estivales. Tom n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'orphelinat, Dumbledore y veillait personnellement. Quant à moi, je devais partir avec Idris et les jumeaux à Salem pour plus d'un mois chez une tante éloignée... Au moins, j'en avais appris un peu plus sur mes prétendues origines. Cette séparation avait été douloureuse et cela se voyait. Idris avait d'ailleurs pensé que j'avais contracté quelque chose en arrivant aux Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'elle avait suggéré que nous devrions aller consulter un Guérisseur, je ne l'en avais dissuadée que de justesse et m'étais dès lors d'autant plus appliquée dans ma pratique de l'occlumencie, tachant d'apaiser le manque que je ressentais. Au final je devais avouer que cette séparation avait été bénéfique. Je pouvais à nouveau être moi-même à part –presque- entière…

- GINNY ! s'exclama soudainement une voix stridente tout près de moi.

Avant que je n'ai l'occasion de réagir, je me retrouvai étouffée dans l'étreinte d'Elayne.

- Hey, j'ai presque failli ne pas t'entendre tu sais, plaisantai-je en répondant à son enthousiasme.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en reculant, rougissante. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité !

Je souris, elle m'avait manqué elle aussi mais même si je me rendais compte que quelques mois plus tôt j'aurais répondu bien plus à son euphorie, je lui répondis avec chaleur quoique posément.

- Comment se sont passé les vacances en Europe ?

- Si tu savais ! Un véritable coup monté ! La France, la Roumanie et l'Italie… Ce n'était pas des pays choisis au hasard, non non non !

- C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je intriguée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne m'avait pas écrit pour me parler de ce fameux traquenard.

- Un mari ! Mes parents me cherchent un mari !

Je fus un instant choquée, mais la raison reprit bien vite le dessus. Elayne venant d'une grande famille de sorciers, il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne fût pas déjà promise.

- Enfin, reprit-elle, même si leur préférence va clairement vers le boudin français, il semble que mon avis les intéresse malgré tout…

Le franc-parler de mon amie m'arracha un sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit pour me raconter tout ça ? demandai-je alors, revenant à mes précédentes réflexions.

- Ma mère, répondit-elle, théâtralement fataliste. Elle m'a surprise quand j'écrivais à Nicolas et après ça elle s'est assurée que je ne communiquerai plus avec lui d'aucune façon donc …

- Mince. Mais sinon, dis-moi, tu as parlé de la préférence de tes parents, tu en as une toi ?

Je l'espérais sincèrement pour elle et pour son futur mari … je n'étais pas certaine, mais je pensais pouvoir affirmer que vivre avec une Elayne contrariée ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle n'était pas du genre à attaquer frontalement comme je le faisais bien souvent, mais ses attaques n'en étaient que plus insidieuses et elle pouvait nourrir une rancœur presque infiniment...

- Oh et bien… Il y a bien quelqu'un, commença-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Je souris pour l'encourager.

- Mais il ne fait pas parti des trois, en fait, c'est le petit frère de l'italien.

Je ris franchement quand elle me dit cela, mais je m'arrêtai brusquement quand quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention. Tom venait d'entrer sur le quai. En à peine une fraction de seconde, je l'avais senti plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux derniers mois, j'en oubliai Elayne pour me tourner vers la rangée de cheminée.

- Gin ? l'entendis-je vaguement appeler.

Mais la voix de mon amie m'importait peu. Je venais de le voir, enfin. C'est comme si je me sentais véritablement entière pour la première fois en des semaines, c'était puissant et je me laissai un instant submerger, mais aussi vite que ce sentiment était apparu, il s'estompa, me laissant chancelante.

- Gin, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à mon histoire, c'est censé être la partie croustillante ! me reprocha Elayne

- Oh, oui… excuse-moi, dis-je en me ressaisissant.

Je me rendais compte que mon comportement avait dû sembler étrange, mais j'avais été submergée, incapable de contrôler mon impulsion. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- J'ai aperçu Tom, et…

- Et tu as déjà ton propre prince charmant en tête, j'ai compris ! On en reparlera tout à l'heure, fais-moi confiance. De toute façon ma mère a fini de parler à cette pimbêche de Black, je ferais mieux de la rejoindre. Les avertissements de début d'année n'attendent pas, bla bla bla … File retrouver ton Tom va.

* * *

_**NA:** Alors ? je vous publie le reste ? ^^ _

_Nyna._


End file.
